Perseguido
by Darrinia
Summary: Cuando Blaine por fin alcanza la felicidad, su pasado volverá para arrebatarle todo lo bueno que ha conseguido...
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:** Aquí traigo otra historia... Será corta, pero espero que os guste... De echo, e estado pensando si podía meterla en alguno de mis otros fics, pero no encajaba en ninguno... ¿Recordáis ese fic que hice en el que cambiaba capítulos de Glee para volverlos Blam? Bueno, he tomado uno de esos capítulos como prólogo para esta historia (Culpable de autoplagio XD)... Es la primera vez que comienzo un fic con los protagonistas ya emparejados, todo un reto ya que, como sabéis, se me da mejor narrar el camino hacia que estén juntos que lo que pasa después... Veremos que surge de eso... Las escenas en cursiva son tal cual están en la serie y el resto es lo que yo he añadido...

Antes de poner el capítulo, aviso que en esta historia se tratarán temas sensibles. Intentaré hacerlo de la manera más cuidadosa posible, espero no ofender a nadie.

* * *

 _ **PERSEGUIDO**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _– Tío, ponte los pantalones. Necesito hablar contigo. – Sam se acercó a Blaine en los vestuarios del McKinley. Ambos llevaban camisetas blancas sin mangas. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, siguió caminando por lo que el moreno lo siguió. – Últimamente he estado... He estado luchando contra un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza sobre algo en mi vida. Y es un secreto que he mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo._

 _– ¿De verdad? – El moreno preguntó._

 _– Sí, y he estado esperando a dejarlo salir, – el rubio se volvió para quedar frente a su amigo, – porque me ha torturado por dentro._

 _– ¿Sientes algo por mí? – El ojimiel quiso saber._

 _– ¿Qué? No, tío, vamos. – El más alto se extrañó._

 _– ¿Qué?... Es evidente que estaba bromeando. – Anderson soltó una risita._

 _– Es un millón de veces peor que eso. – El ojiverde estaba serio._

 _La conversación siguió, hasta que Evans confesó que su Guilty Pleasure era Barry Manilow._

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Sam llegó a casa y se puso a preparar su actuación para el día siguiente, no pensaba en Brittany o en la vergüenza que le daría hacer la canción que había elegido. Pensaba en Blaine y en sus palabras... _¿Sientes algo por mí?_ De repente él mismo se hacía esa pregunta... ¿Sentía algo por su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué le decepcionaba su reacción, tan normal, cuando le había dicho que no? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Lágrimas del moreno? ¿Algo de tristeza?... Su cabeza comenzó a doler, no podía pensar en nada que no fueran unos ojos color avellana...

* * *

 _Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

 _Take a look at me now_  
 _Ohh_  
 _You take a look at me now..._

 _Blaine había estado emocionado, dejando su corazón en cada nota que había cantado. Sam había estado viendo la actuación al lado de Kitty, muy serio y concentrado en lo ocurrido. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que un hombre le dijera esas palabras. Pero no le valía un hombre cualquiera, tenía que ser ese hombre. Ese joven que acababa la canción para que todos lo aplaudieran y se levantaran para ovacionarlo. Él se levantó del piano y metió sus manos en los bolsillos._

 _– Así que... ¿Sobre exactamente quién va la canción, Blaine? – Tina preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Kitty estaba sentada detrás de ella y le dio un ligero empujoncito en la espalda._

 _– Cállate. – La rubia susurró, consciente de lo que estaba pasando._

 _– Se trataba de Kurt, obviamente._

Anderson siguió hablando, pero Evans realmente no lo escuchó. El que dijera que esa canción era para Hummel... Sólo podía haber dos lecturas, o Blaine mentía o su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

– Eres libre de irte con él. – Brittany se acercó a su novio, que seguía sentado en el auditorio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, analizando sus sentimientos e intentando adivinar si su mejor amigo le había dedicado la canción a Kurt o a él.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – El rubio se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

– Blaine está enamorado de ti y tú por fin te has dado cuenta de que le correspondes. – La ojiazul se sentó a su lado.

– Soy heterosexual. – El chico susurró.

– Y yo también lo soy... Y mira lo que pasó con Santana. – La Cheerio se encogió de hombros.

– Pero...

– No hay "peros", Sam. Escucha a tu corazón y sé sincero con todos. No te guardaré rencor, sé que al final, tú y yo no estamos predestinados.

– Gracias... – Evans la besó en la mejilla antes de salir de allí.

* * *

 _Blaine estaba tocando el piano en el auditorio y Sam caminó hacia él._

 _– ¿Qué es eso? – El rubio preguntó._

 _– Quería cantar una canción más de Phil Collins antes de que nos hagan guardar nuestros Guilty Pleasures de nuevo en el armario. – El moreno comentó._

 _– Bueno, quizá no tengamos que hacerlo. – El ojiverde se apoyó sobre el instrumento musical. – Quiero decir, todo el mundo parece estar muy bien con sacarlos. Tal vez la vida es mejor así._

 _– Yo no sé nada de eso. – El Cheerio comentó mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno. – Si siempre nos permitiéramos este tipo de cosas, creo que haríamos sentir muy incómodas a bastantes personas._

 _– No tienes que sentirte incómodo. – Anderson lo miró con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Tío, está bien, lo pillo. Tú... Tu Guilty Pleasure soy yo._

El más bajo evitó la mirada del otro. Se sentía avergonzado por sus sentimientos, pero, sobre todo, estaba preocupado por cómo se lo tomaría el otro.

– Sam, yo...

– Debo decirte que mi placer oculto eres tú. – El rubio sonrió, haciendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido.

– ¿Qué?

– No había pensado en eso hasta que tú lo insinuaste... Desde entonces no he parado de pensar en todo y... Bueno, Britt y yo hemos roto y...

– ¿Estás bien? – El moreno se levantó y agarró el brazo de su amigo.

– Depende. – El ojiverde susurró.

– ¿De qué?

– De que tú me digas que no me lo he imaginado todo y me correspondes, de que me digas que cantaste pensado en mí y no en Kurt. – Evans se movió para agarrar la mano de su amigo y se acercó mucho a él.

– Sam... – El susurró del ojimiel fue casi suplicante.

– Dime lo que sientes por mí. – El más alto pidió, haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de su mejor amigo.

– Te a... – El Cheerio susurró, deteniéndose antes de confesar su amor. Era pronto y no podía confesarlo, no salvo que quisiera perder al otro para siempre. No quería asustarlo y, aunque parecía que a él le gustaba, era mejor no apresurar las cosas. – Me estoy enamorando de ti.

– Yo también te amo, mi tontito. – El más alto sonrió.

Sam se agachó un poco para besar los labios del otro. El beso era casto, dulce y lleno de sentimientos. No sentían que fuera pronto para decir "te amo", aunque tal vez les asustaba un poco la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Anderson preguntó con una sonrisa inmensa.

– Bueno... Creo que esta noche tú y yo vamos a tener nuestra primera cita... ¿Vamos al cine? Luego podemos ir a tu casa y... Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer. – Evans movió las cejas de forma insinuante.

– Me parece perfecto... Esta noche seremos tú y yo. – Blaine asintió.

– Tú y yo empezando algo maravilloso.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: ENAMORADOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: ENAMORADOS**_

Sam salió de su casa sonriendo. No podía creerse que su NOVIO estuviera esperándolo para llevarlo al instituto. Hacía tan sólo cinco días que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Blaine y las cosas habían evolucionado rápidamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía que se dieran tiempo si ya se conocían desde hacía tiempo?

El jueves, después de que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, intentaron salir, pero la señora Anderson no les dejó argumentando que al día siguiente tenían que ir a clase, por lo que la pospusieron al día siguiente. Ese fue el día más complicado para ambos en el McKinley. Querían gritar a los cuatro vientos que iban a salir juntos y que había algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero hasta que no tuvieran la cita y supieran que no era sólo un deseo, no iban a arriesgarse. Sin embargo, se encontraron deseando cogerse de la mano o besarse delante de todo el mundo, sin importarles nada más. Se controlaron, pero eso no evitaba que lo quisieran.

La cita fue todo lo que ellos habrían deseado. Seguían siendo ellos, pero a la vez daban pasos para dejar de ser amigos y transformarse en lo que ambos esperaban, una pareja. El resto del fin de semana siguieron juntos, explorando lo que les gustaba y lo que no, encontrando la manera de ser una pareja, de ser más que un Bromance.

Por eso, el domingo a última hora, antes de despedirse, Sam le había pedido a Blaine hacer su relación oficial y ser novios. La sonrisa del moreno y la manera en que se iluminaron sus hermosos ojos avellana le hicieron ver que había tomado la decisión correcta. Si eso no fuera poco, el "sí" que Anderson le dio, seguido del beso más pasional e intenso que se habían dado, le indicaron que estaba haciéndolo muy feliz.

Evans entró en el coche de su novio y le dio un beso de buenos días. Los dos se sonrieron antes de que Blaine encendiera el motor y comenzara el camino hacia el instituto. Como siempre, se dedicaron a cantar las canciones que ponían en la radio, relajados porque no tenían que esforzarse para causar una buena impresión.

Eso era lo que más felices tenía a ambos. En sus relaciones anteriores, habían tenido que cambiar para amoldarse a lo que sus parejas querían y necesitaban de ellos. Ahora, Sam sabía que podía hacer imitaciones y que el otro reiría con él, que podía ver Avatar una y otra vez sin que le dijeran que debía ver otra cosa, que podía hablar horas de superhéroes y que su novio entraría en la conversación… Por su parte, Blaine sabía que no tenía que olvidar ninguno de sus gustos, su novio lo acompañaría en algunas cosas que les gustaba a ambos, pero que no le impediría realizar otras actividades, aunque él no compartiera esa pasión. Se amaban tal como eran, tan simple como eso.

Al llegar al McKinley, Sam salió rápidamente del coche para intentar llegar a abrirle la puerta a Blaine. El moreno, al no darse cuenta del gesto, abrió la puerta él mismo, pero sonrió al ver que el rubio llegaba justo para extender la mano y ayudarle a salir del vehículo.

–Intento ser un caballero aquí. –El más alto protestó, fingiendo que estaba molesto.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado. –Anderson reconoció, algo sonrojado.

–Supongo que hasta ahora los dos hemos tenido que trabajar mucho para contentar a nuestras parejas… Nos va a costar un poco acostumbrarnos a que los dos queremos hacer algo por el otro y a que el otro no espera que hagamos algo. –Evans se encogió de hombros.

–Eres realmente inteligente, Sammy. –Blaine miró a su novio con amor y admiración.

–Yo… Sabes que no… –El rubio se sentía algo cohibido, sus notas no eran las mejores… Bueno, realmente eran un desastre.

–Eres inteligente… Tienes problemas a la hora de estudiar por tu dislexia, pero no eres estúpido. Si la gente parara a conocerte, lo sabría. –El moreno se puso de puntillas para eliminar la diferencia de altura y poder besarlo en los labios. Sin embargo, en el último momento paró, no sabía si su novio quería salir del armario en ese momento y de esa manera.

Evans se dio cuenta de que su pareja quería besarlo, pero, en el último momento, se arrepentía, por eso, cuando quiso retroceder, lo agarró por la cintura y fue él quien eliminó la distancia que había entre sus labios para besarlo con dulzura.

–Vamos, tienes que ir al despacho de Sue y yo tengo que ir al aula de arte. –Sam agarró la mano del otro y lo guio hacia el instituto.

–¿Tienes luego entrenamiento? –Anderson preguntó.

–Sí… ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Somos la pareja cliché! –El rubio se paró en seco.

–Somos cualquier cosa menos cliché. –Blaine lo miró extrañado.

–¿El Quarterback saliendo con el capitán de las Cheerios? ¿De verdad piensas que no somos cliché? –El más alto sonrió algo presuntuoso.

–Tienes razón… Vamos a ser coronados la realeza del baile. –El moreno susurró casi sin darle importancia.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Somos la pareja más atractiva del McKinley. –Evans estaba entusiasmado. Sin embargo, se tuvieron que separar porque tenían obligaciones.

* * *

Para cuando Sam y Blaine llegaron de la mano a la sala del coro, todo el McKinley sabía que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, pocos habían podido hablar con ellos. Por eso, al entrar, Kitty les dio su particular bienvenida.

–Ya era hora de que resolvierais toda esa tensión sexual, empezaba a ser deprimente. –La rubia sonrió. Ella y el moreno se habían acercado mucho gracias al entrenamiento con las animadoras. A pesar de que en un principio podía causar mala impresión, en el fondo aparentaba esa frialdad porque no quería que la dañaran. Sin embargo, se sentía segura junto a su amigo.

–No me puedo creer que Sam sea gay. ¡He perdido una apuesta! –Jake dijo desesperado.

–¿Necesitas que te haga un plan de pagos? –Ryder sonrió, había ganado 10$ por la apuesta.

–No soy gay… Puede que bisexual, pero no he pensado mucho en eso. Me gusta Blaine y me siento atraído por las mujeres, no me he parado a ver si también me siento atraído por otros hombres. –Sam informó algo confundido mientras se sentaba en su silla.

–No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo si quieres. No tienes que ponerte etiquetas, pero si necesitas mi ayuda puedes contar conmigo. –Blaine le dijo en tono cariñoso y se sentó a su lado.

–¡Qué bonito! –Brittany comentó, estaba encantada de que su ex encontrara a alguien que pudiera amarlo completamente. Ella todavía amaba a Santana y no podía ser lo que Evans necesitaba, pero Anderson sí. El moreno sonrió hacia ella, ya no había motivos para tener celos, sólo debía confiar en la persona en la que siempre había confiado, la que nunca le había fallado.

–Bueno, chicos… –Will entró, dispuesto a comenzar la clase. –Debemos escoger las canciones para los regionales.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: KURT**_

–Bueno, chicos… –Will entró, dispuesto a comenzar la clase. –Debemos escoger las canciones para los regionales.

–Blaine tiene que tener un solo. –Sam propuso automáticamente.

–¿Por qué? Todos merecemos la oportunidad… –El moreno miró a su novio sorprendido.

–Había pensado en un dúo entre él y Marley. –Schuester explicó mientras miraba a la aludida. –Las otras dos actuaciones serán grupales y todos tendréis una pequeña parte en al menos una de las dos. ¿Os parece bien?

–Yo solo quiero bailar. –Brittany sonrió. –Pero me gustaría que me pusieras un reto… Algo como lo que hice con Mike el año pasado.

–Yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Jake se ofreció rápidamente.

–¿Cantamos tres canciones movidas? –Kitty propuso porque no le importaría bailar y suponía que Blaine, Ryder y Sam se podrían turnar para bailar en cada canción con ella.

–Las dos grupales lo serán, pero el dúo será una balada. –El profesor informó.

–Habrá que empezar a trabajar. –Anderson propuso, no querían que, como el año anterior, dejaran todo para el último momento. Tenían un título que defender y tenían que trabajar de manera muy dura para conseguirlo.

* * *

Conforme se acercaban los regionales, todos estaban más nerviosos. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y, además, Blaine se había propuesto que Sam se graduara con unas notas buenas… O al menos, decentes. Por eso pasaba casi todos sus días estudiando, cantando, bailando y ayudando a su novio con los estudios. Por eso no era de extrañar que se olvidara de hablar con Kurt para contarle la evolución que su relación con Evans había sufrido.

Faltaba una semana para los regionales y por eso tenían más horas de Glee que de costumbre. Estaban ensayando una parte de la coreografía cuando tres personas entraron. Tal vez no deberían haberse sorprendido, parecía que los antiguos miembros de New Directions no tenía nada mejor que hacer que volver a Lima para ayudar al coro del McKinley a ganar la competición.

En el fondo no sabían si estar agradecidos de que dejaran sus obligaciones (si es que tenían vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes) para volver a ayudarlos o sentirse poco valorados porque parecía que su profesor pensaba que si no recibían ayuda no ganarían.

Blaine y Sam se alegraron al ver a Mike y Puck, al final eran parte de los chicos y sabían que saldrían después a tomar algo y ponerse al día. El problema venía porque Kurt era el tercero.

–B… ¿Le has dicho a Kurt que estamos juntos? –El rubio preguntó en un susurro.

–La verdad es que no… –El moreno lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Por qué no? –Evans frunció el ceño.

–No he pensado en él… Tengo la mente en otras cosas… –Anderson sonrió. En ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era besar a su novio para tranquilizarlo, pero no podía hacer nada… Al menos hasta que hablara con su ex. Verlos besándose no era la manera en la que planeaba que se enterara de que estaban juntos…

* * *

–¡Blaine! –Kurt lo llamó mientras recogía sus cosas.

–Hola… –El moreno miró de reojo a su novio que se marchaba para dejarlos a solas. Se notaba que no estaba muy contento, pero era algo que debía hacerse.

–¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café? –El castaño preguntó. Parecía algo nervioso, lo que incomodó a la pareja. No sabían que quería, pero tenían la sospecha de que quería retomar su relación con Anderson.

–La verdad es que quiero contarte algo… Aunque no sé si será buena idea que vayamos a tomar algo… –El más joven explicó.

–Claro que sí… Vamos…

* * *

Blaine sabía que Sam estaba preocupado, pero él quería solucionar el problema lo antes posible. En el fondo se alegraba de no haber hablado con Kurt porque así podía decirle que estaba con otro en persona. Sabía que no sería agradable, pero él nunca había evitado hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos y esa no iba a ser la primera vez.

Pidieron sus cafés y se sentaron en la mesa. El moreno notó que su ex estaba nervioso y sólo podía encontrarle dos explicaciones, o que quisiera que volvieran o que hubiera encontrado una pareja que le ilusionara de verdad… Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

–¿Qué tal en Nueva York? –El más joven preguntó, esperando encontrar respuestas. Además, tenía la necesidad de que acabara ese silencio incómodo. Lejos quedaba cuando los dos podían estar horas mirándose y sonriéndose, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

–Muy bien, muy ocupado… Supongo que es lo normal, entre estudiar y trabajar… Sólo me falta algo de estabilidad en mi vida personal… –El castaño intentó alcanzar la mano del otro para sostenerla un rato, pero Anderson fue rápido en alejarla.

–Kurt… ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? –Blaine lo sabía, pero quería asegurarse porque no confiaba en que fuera real. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo volver con su ex, cuando por fin había rehecho su vida, el otro quería que volvieran.

–Quiero que volvamos…

–Kurt…

–Escúchame…

–No…

–Espera a que termine… –El mayor insistió sin dejarle hablar. –Sé que todavía no estás en Nueva York y que fue la distancia la que terminó nuestra relación… Pero sé que tengo que darte una segunda oportunidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde o me arrepentiré de no haberlo intentando… –El otro no sabía qué decir, por lo que aprovechó para seguir hablando. –Por supuesto que espero que no vuelvas a repetir tu error, ya hemos tenido bastante drama como para que vuelvas a ser infie… Pero, he decidido confiar en ti.

–¿Has decidido? ¿Qué…? –Blaine estaba perplejo. –¿Y lo que yo opine de todo esto no importa?

–Claro…

–¿Sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado escucharte decir eso? He intentado que volviéramos durante mucho tiempo y vienes ahora, cuando yo ya he rehecho mi vida. –El moreno estaba molesto. No era eso lo que quería escuchar de su ex… Tal vez unas semanas antes sí, pero en ese momento no.

–¿Qué es eso de que has rehecho tu vida? –Kurt preguntó casi indignado, como si no pudiera concebir que el joven que tenía frente a él ya no estuviera enamorado de él.

–Estoy saliendo con…

–Blaine, deja de inventarte cosas. No necesitas ponerme celoso… Los dos sabemos que vamos a volver…

–Estoy con Sam. –Anderson afirmó realmente molesto. ¿Tan difícil de creer era que él hubiera encontrado a alguien que le amaba?

–¿Qué? Vamos, Blaine… ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? Sam es hetero…

–¿Sabes? A veces me sorprendes… Sam se ha enamorado de mí, por muy imposible que te parezca a ti. No todo el mundo se da cuenta que es homosexual con doce años y existe una cosa que se llama bisexualidad… Deberías ser más tolerante con los demás si esperas que todos sean tolerantes contigo. Estoy con Sam y soy feliz, te guste o no.

Blaine se levantó deseando ir a casa de su novio para contarle lo que había pasado y para tranquilizarlo. Por mucho que el moreno hubiera amado a Kurt, él era su presente y su futuro, que era lo que realmente le importaba…


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: LA AYUDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado ayer...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LA AYUDA**_

Sam abrió la puerta de su habitación y se puso muy nervioso al ver a su novio. No sabía qué había pasado, pero notaba que Blaine estaba molesto. A pesar de que hacía poco habían confesado lo que sentían, el rubio tenía dudas de si su pareja lo dejaría si tenía una oportunidad con su ex. Eso dolería más de lo que jamás podría reconocer.

–¿Te puedes creer que cuando le he dicho que salía contigo ha tenido la osadía de decir que me lo estaba inventando? –El moreno se quejó sin darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba nervioso, aunque si notó el suspiro de alivio después de que el otro comprendiera sus palabras mientras cerraba la puerta. –¿Qué te pasa?

–Lo siento, pero… –El rubio se sentía algo tonto, sabía que debería haber confiado en su pareja. Sin embargo, decidió al menos ser sincero. Se sentó en su cama antes de responder. –Pensaba que volverías con Kurt.

–Sammy… He elegido estar contigo porque me gustas, porque siento algo muy fuerte por ti, porque tenemos una conexión especial… No estoy contigo porque Kurt no me hacía caso… No dudes de eso… Jamás… –El más bajo se sentó junto a su novio y le besó la mejilla.

–Lo siento… Me cuesta creer que alguien tan maravilloso como tú esté con alguien como yo… –Evans reconoció mirando el suelo.

–Mi amor… –Anderson agarró con dulzura la cara del otro para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. –No he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, ni siquiera por Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me conoce y comprende… No tengo ningún motivo para volver con Kurt… O ligar con otra persona, ya que estamos… No dudes de eso jamás, no haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño…

Evans lo besó, agradecido de que lo entendiera y amara así. Los dos siempre habían sido inseguros y se dieron cuenta de que en los próximos meses deberían ser la fuerza del otro cuando tuviera dudas.

* * *

Mercedes llegó a casa de Kurt. Su amigo le había dicho que debía volver a Lima urgentemente. No sabía por qué la necesitaba allí, pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto. Fue Burt el que abrió la puerta y le sonrió mientras la dejaba pasar. La joven subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

–¡Por fin! –Fue todo lo que el chico comentó antes de dejarla pasar.

–¿Qué pasa? Cuando me llamaste sonaba importante. –Ella preguntó.

–¡Blaine está saliendo con Sam! –Él gritó.

–¿Qué? –Jones no se lo podía creer y escuchó a su amigo como le contaba toda la conversación que había tenido con Blaine. –No te preocupes… Seguro que se lo ha inventado para que no le dijeras nada más… O para que lucharas un poco y no ponértelo fácil.

–Es cierto… Llamé a Mike y Puck para tomar algo después y Puck me dijo que su hermano se lo había contado…

–¿Sam no estaba con Brittany? –La chica quiso saber.

–Al parecer, ella lo dejó porque sabía que estaba enamorado de Blaine… Al menos, esa es la información que he podido obtener antes de que Puck y Mike se enfadaran conmigo. –El castaño confesó.

–¿Por qué se han enfadado contigo? –Mercedes preguntó.

–Se han ofendido porque he dicho que siempre sospeché que Sam es gay… ¿Te puedes creer que todos dicen que es bisexual? ¿De verdad no se dan cuenta de que finge que le gustan las chicas para no sentirse mal? –Kurt comentó aún más enfadado.

–La verdad… Creo que todo esto tiene una explicación mucho más sencilla. –Mercedes sonrió. –Seguro que Santana, al enterarse de que Britt y Sam estaban saliendo, convenció a Britt de que Sam es gay como ellas. Por eso, a la mínima oportunidad, la convenció para que rompieran y lo lanzara en brazos del pobre Blaine que, sintiéndose solo porque no estabais juntos, se aferró a esa relación como la única manera que tenía de ser feliz ya que tú no querías volver con él.

–¡Tienes razón! Blaine y Sam sólo son víctimas de la maldad de Santana… ¡Y pensar que la dejé vivir con nosotros cuando vino a Nueva York sin sitio para quedarse! –Hummel se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo importante ahora es saber cómo conseguimos recuperar a nuestros hombres… –Mercedes miró a su amigo sabiendo que necesitaban un buen plan…

* * *

Sam y Blaine entraron de la mano a la sala del coro. Todavía tenían tiempo para ensayar para los Regionales, pero podían decir que ya estaban listos. A pesar de todo, no se iban a relajar e iban a seguir con los ensayos. Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que Mercedes estaba allí, pero ella se acercó hasta que estuvo justo frente al rubio y lo besó en los labios.

Kurt miraba el beso satisfecho, ese había sido su plan. Él ya no podía hacer ningún movimiento porque ya le habían dicho que estaban juntos. Esperaban que el beso despertara a Evans y le mostrara que lo que sentía por Blaine no era nada real.

Anderson soltó la mano de su novio, dolido y enfadado, pero al no sentir la mano de su pareja, Sam reaccionó. No se esperaba que ocurriera eso, pero desde luego no era lo que deseaba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –El rubio preguntó enojado.

–Yo… –La joven se puso nerviosa, en ningún momento había pensado que sería rechazada. –Como vas a acabar el instituto pronto, había pensado que vendrías a Los Angeles para ser modelo y así retomar nuestra relación… Simplemente quería adelantarme a eso porque te extraño demasiado.

Evans sabía que todos estaban mirándolos. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciese, tendría personas que rechazarían su decisión. Sin embargo, sólo necesitaba el apoyo de una persona y sabía que, no importaba qué, lo tendría siempre.

–Mercedes, Blaine me ha ayudado con mis solicitudes y Pratt me ha concedido una beca completa. No voy a ser modelo, voy a ser artista… Voy a ir a Nueva York con Blaine… Con mi novio. –Sam sonrió de manera amistosa, estaba intentando parecer calmado porque sabía que si mostraba su enfado, podría desatar una guerra.

–¿Me rechazas por eso? –Jones señaló a Anderson indignada.

–Tú no me supiste valorar y Blaine sí… Él me comprende, me respeta y no me quiere cambiar… Y deberías tener respeto, se supone que es tu amigo también… –Sam defendió a su pareja.

–¿Mi amigo? ¡Nunca ha sido mi amigo! Y aunque lo hubiera sido, después de quitarme a mi novio habría dejado de serlo. –Ella salió de la sala, cruzándose con Mr. Schue cuando entraba.

–¿Qué le pasa a Mercedes? –El profesor preguntó.

–Que Sam acaba de demostrar que tiene carácter y ella acaba de descubrir que el mundo no gira a su alrededor… Bravo… –Santana comentó mientras aplaudía, había visto todo desde el despacho de su profesor sin que Kurt o Jones supieran que estaba ahí. Se acercó al adulto y susurró mientras le daba unos papeles. –Aquí tiene, Mr. Schue, me parece una idea brillante para los Nacionales si conseguís llegar, bajo el liderazgo de Blaine y Sam New Directions va a ser perfecto… Talento y humildad, muy buena combinación… Debe sentirse bien dirigir un club así después de soportar a Lady Lips, la hobbit, Miss Jones y yo…


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: FELICIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: FELICIDAD**_

Blaine y Sam llegaron a casa del primero, iban a pasar la tarde estudiando. La verdad era que el moreno no necesitaba estudiar ese día, pero estaba tan comprometido a ayudar a su novio a aprobar el curso que no le importaba. Al final, tendría la recompensa de que ambos irían juntos a Nueva York.

Nada más entrar, fueron recibidos por la señora Anderson.

–Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal las clases? –Pam preguntó.

–Bien. –Su hijo respondió. Ella no esperaba nada más, hacía tiempo que no le contaba sus problemas. Sabía que desde su salida del armario se había distanciado. Ellos tardaron en asimilar la realidad de su hijo porque no lo esperaban y sabía que por eso el adolescente había cambiado su relación hacia ellos.

–Ya sabes las normas, nada de cerrar la puerta. –Ella añadió.

–Sí, mamá…

–¿Por qué? –Evans preguntó, extrañado porque esa norma no había existido.

–Ahora eres el novio de mi hijo, por lo que no puede cerrar la puerta… Y antes de que protestes como hizo mi hijo, Cooper no podía cerrar la puerta cuando traía alguna chica, sin importar si era o no su novia, así que el que os haya dejado cerrar la puerta hasta ahora podría ser motivo de queja por parte de Cooper. –Pam explicó.

–¡Que sea gay no significa que voy a tener sexo con todos los amigos que tengo! –Blaine dijo indignado.

–Cooper tampoco tuvo sexo con todas las amigas que tuvo, pero todas tuvieron que dejar la puerta abierta. Algún día comprenderás que solo estamos haciendo lo que es justo. Es cierto que al principio nos constó hacernos a la idea de que eres gay, pero eres nuestro hijo y eso no va a cambiar nunca. –La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y acarició la de Sam antes de marcharse. Sabía que enfadarse y gritar no era la solución, necesitaba tener paciencia.

Los adolescentes subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta como la señora Anderson había pedido. Se sentaron en la cama, con sus espaldas apoyadas en el cabecero. Por mucho que querían estudiar, primero necesitaban relajarse un poco.

–Siento lo de mi madre…

–No es necesario. –Sam lo interrumpió. –Te quiere y es su papel… Mi madre ya tuvo "la charla" conmigo… Cuando venían a casa alguna chica, no me dejaban cerrar la puerta y… Bueno, ya me avisaron que esa norma también tendré que respetarla contigo… –Sam se encogió de hombros. –Además, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Siento lo de Mercedes.

–No tienes que disculparte, no es culpa tuya. –El moreno sonrió, su novio siempre hacía eso. No lo presionaba ni intentaba convencerlo de lo que él pensaba. Simplemente le daba su argumento y dejaba que fuera él quien tomara la decisión… Además, le parecía adorable que se disculpara de algo que claramente el no deseaba hacer.

–Pero debí parar antes… –El rubio evitó mirarlo.

–Te sorprendió, es normal que tardaras…

–No es normal, pero como soy idiota yo…

–¡No eres idiota! –Anderson gritó y se movió para arrodillarse frente a su novio, entre sus piernas. Agarró su cara con dulzura, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. –Eres una persona maravillosa y eres inteligente. Confío en ti y me encantan las ideas que tienes. Tienes dislexia, lo que hace que te cueste más estudiar… ¡Pero estás aprobando todo! Cosa que otros que te llaman idiota no pueden decir…

–No sé… –Sam no estaba convencido y Blaine lo sabía, por lo que decidió jugar una carta. Tal vez no era la mejor, pero no se le ocurría qué más decir sin que sonara vacío. –¿Crees que me enamoraría de un idiota?

–¡No! Claro que no… Yo… –El rubio se dio cuenta que su novio había ganado, por lo que sonrió. –¿De verdad crees que no soy idiota?

–No lo creo, lo sé. ¿Has podido ser tú mismo con alguien más además de conmigo? –De pronto, al moreno se le ocurrió como podía disipar esas dudas.

–No…

–Eso significa que has intentado ser otra persona y has invertido toda tu energía en ser quién creías que querían que fueras y no quien realmente eres. Eso es lo que hace que todos te vean así, porque realmente no te conocen… Sólo conocen a la persona que has querido mostrarles… –Anderson sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a su pareja relajarse.

–Gracias…

Los dos se besaron y estuvieron un rato así, compartiendo su amor antes de comenzar a estudiar.

* * *

Sam cogió su mochila para irse a su casa. Había sido un día muy productivo y, para su sorpresa, empezaba a creer que podría aprobar el examen de literatura que tanto le preocupaba. Por primera vez en meses, empezaba a creer que podría graduarse con sus compañeros.

Cuando bajaron a la planta de abajo, vieron a los Anderson en el salón, sentados en el sofá. El hombre estaba leyendo un libro mientras su mujer veía un documental en la televisión.

–Hola señores Anderson. –El rubio saludó, no iba a marcharse sin decir nada.

–Hola Sam… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames James? Y sé que mi mujer también prefiere que la llames Pam. –Blaine miró a su padre como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Después de más de un año de relación con Kurt, no había conseguido que su padre tuviera una conversación con él. Sólo se dirigía hacia él para ser educado, pero nada más.

–Lo siento, la costumbre… –Evans se sonrojó un poco.

–¿Te vas ya? –El mayor preguntó.

–Sí, ya casi es la hora de la cena. –Sam respondió.

–¿Tus padres estarán en casa o trabajando? –James cuestionó. Blaine iba a decir algo porque le parecía que estaba interrogando a su novio, pero el rubio le agarró de la mano y se adelantó a hablar.

–No, mi padre trabaja de noche, pero mi madre ya habrá llegado a casa.

–En ese caso, tus hermanos no necesitan que los cuides… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

–Claro… –Evans miró a su novio, que parecía sorprendido.

–Sam, cariño… ¿Quieres ayudarme con la ensalada? Quiero preparar algo que te guste, sé que ya no quieres ser modelo, pero sé que sigues queriendo cuidar tu cuerpo… –Pam buscó esa excusa porque sabía que padre e hijo querían hablar. Tal vez podía ser el momento de que todo en su familia se solucionara… Como si no tuvieran motivos suficientes para adorar a Sam.

Cuando los dos fueron a la cocina, Blaine se volvió para mirar a su progenitor.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –El joven quiso saber.

–¿El qué? –El padre miró a su hijo con fingida ignorancia.

–¿Por qué has invitado a Sam a cenar? –Blaine insistió.

–Porque es tu novio y quiero pasar tiempo con él… ¿No quieres eso? –El adulto se mantuvo tranquilo.

–Claro que lo quiero… Es sólo que… Con Kurt… –El adolescente comenzó, pero el mayor lo interrumpió.

–Kurt no me gustaba para ti. Tengo la sensación de que no estaba enamorado de ti… Creo que se sentía más atraído por el hecho de que eres abiertamente gay, que tienes éxito y dinero que por como eres… Y la primera muestra es que te cambió. Con Sam eres tú mismo y veo que te quiere… Y eso es lo que quiero para mis hijos, sea con un hombre o con una mujer… Y no solo hablo en mi nombre, tu madre se siente igual.

–Gracias papá.

Blaine se abrazó a James, sintiéndose un poco tonto… Se dio cuenta de que después de contarle a sus padres que era gay, pasó poco tiempo hasta que sufrió la agresión. Sus padres apenas habían tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea cuando se encontraron con su hijo en el hospital. Después de su traslado a Dalton, Kurt tardó poco en aparecer y a partir de ahí confundió el desagrado de sus padres hacia el que era entonces su novio por un desagrado a su homosexualidad. Se prometió a sí mismo trabajar para arreglar su relación con sus padres antes de marcharse a Nueva York.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: LA VUELTA DEL PASADO

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Darren y lo celebro de la mejor manera que sé...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LA VUELTA DEL PASADO**_

Faltaban sólo tres días para los Regionales y todos los miembros de New Directions estaban nerviosos. Sabían que después de la victoria en los Nacionales del año anterior tenían que pasar al menos esa eliminatoria. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo pasado en los Sectionals, habían decidido intentar tomarse las cosas con calma.

Por eso, la alegría de Sam durante los últimos días había contagiado a todo el equipo. Pero es que… ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz? Tenía al mejor novio del mundo, había aprobado el examen de literatura que tanto le preocupaba, se había dado cuenta de que sus notas iban a mejorar hasta el punto de que se graduaría con una nota media aceptable y, además, su primo, al que no veía desde hacía casi años iba a vivir con ellos.

Henry era tres años mayor que él y había vivido en Ohio hasta que se graduó. No coincidieron y exactamente no recordaba en qué ciudad había vivido, ya que sus tíos se habían mudado definitivamente dos días antes de que los Evans llegaran a Ohio.

Mary, la madre de Sam, había lamentado porque le habría encantado poder pasar más tiempo con su hermana, pero le encantaba pensar que iba a ayudar a su sobrino. El joven había conseguido una beca para estudiar en una universidad privada porque era bueno jugando al fútbol americano, pero una mala decisión (un asunto de drogas) había acabado con su carrera deportiva y universitaria. Tres meses en un centro de rehabilitación y por fin estaba dispuesto a comenzar su nueva vida, aunque le aconsejaron que cambiara de ambiente.

Por eso los Evans le habían ofrecido su casa para buscar una oportunidad y reconducir su vida. Confiaban en ayudarle y que no recayera en esa horrible enfermedad que tanto le había quitado ya.

Sin embargo, a Sam nada de eso le importaba. Sólo veía la oportunidad de tener a su primo a su lado. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no se veían, pero pensaba que podría encajar con sus amigos… Sobre todo, esperaba que se llevara bien con Blaine.

Cuando acabó el ensayo de New Directions, Evans salió corriendo a buscar a su primo sin siquiera esperar a su novio. Blaine no le dio más importancia, sabía que su pareja estaba emocionada por la visita.

–¿Hoy los siameses no se van juntos? –Kitty preguntó intrigada.

–Henry va a venir al McKinley y Sam tiene muchas ganas de verlo. –El moreno explicó.

–¿Te va a cambiar por otro? No está bien… –La rubia comentó casi con malicia.

–Es su primo. –El líder del coro se encogió de hombros.

–¿Vamos a conocerlo? –Ella propuso, haciendo que el otro la mirara con el ceño fruncido. –¿Qué? Igual la belleza es genética y es hetero para que pueda ligar con él.

–Vamos.

Los dos salieron del aula y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar al girar para llegar a la taquilla de Blaine, se encontraron con Sam, que caminaba hacia ellos con un joven a su lado. Al principio, el moreno y Kitty sonrieron, deseando acercarse a ellos. Sin embargo, cuando Anderson consiguió ver bien al primo de su novio, algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió. No lo podía creer, no podía ser… ¿Por qué cuando habían apartado de su vida a Mercedes y Kurt y sus padres aceptaban su homosexualidad, aparecía él?

La última vez que había visto a Henry Watson fue hacía tres años y medio, en el baile de Sadie Hawkins al que había asistido junto al otro chico gay del instituto. Recordaba verlo dirigiéndose hacia ellos cuando estaban en la calle esperando a que fueran a recogerlos. Recordaba cómo los había insultado y cómo había sido el primero en golpearlos.

En ese momento, su estómago no pudo soportar más ese movimiento y corrió al baño sin siquiera decir nada. Tanto Kitty como Sam y Henry lo siguieron para saber qué pasaba. A los tres les extrañó encontrarlo vomitando en uno de los retretes.

–B… ¿Estás bien? –El rubio se acercó y le acarició la espalda.

–No ves que no. –La animadora respondió cruzándose de brazos. No podía creer que esa fuera la pregunta que le hacía. –Blaine… ¿Te llevamos al médico?

–No… No hace falta… Seguramente sea algo que me ha sentado mal. –Anderson respondió mientras se ponía de pie. Rápidamente, Sam se puso a su lado y lo ayudó a llegar al lavabo para que se limpiara un poco.

–¿Te llevo a casa? –Su novio preguntó.

–Sí, por favor…

–Yo os puedo llevar en el coche… –Henry ofreció.

–¡NO! –Blaine gritó y todos se sorprendieron. El moreno se sonrojó, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer y, sobre todo, porque después de tantos años seguía teniendo miedo de un homófobo. Miró a su pareja y decidió aclarar. –Si me llevas a casa con mi coche, mañana puedes pasar tú a recogerme o vienes al instituto con mi coche.

Kitty miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ahí había algo raro, pero no quería preguntarle qué. Suponía que ya podría hablar con él en algún momento. Sam puso su mano en la frente de su novio para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y la Cheerio notó que ese inocente gesto incomodaba a Anderson, lo que aumentó las sospechas de la joven.

–Henry me puede llevar a mí a casa, ¿verdad? –La rubia sonrió al aludido. Durante un segundo, le pareció que Blaine sentía pánico por esa petición, pero fue tan fugaz que ella empezó a pensar se la había imaginado.

–Me parece bien. –El mayor de los primos asintió.

–Sam, puedo caminar yo… –El líder de New Directions protestó al darse cuenta de que su novio pretendía sujetarlo durante todo el camino hacia el coche.

–Deja que te mime, eres mi novio, al fin y al cabo. –Evans le besó la frente.

En ese momento, Kitty se dio cuenta de que Henry se sentía incómodo por el comentario. Si no tenía suficiente con el comportamiento extraño de Anderson, ahora tenía que preocuparse de la probable mente cerrada del primo de Sam, que iba a vivir con él…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo… Su compañero de Glee Club le había contado que su primo había vivido en Ohio… ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que se conocieran? ¿Era por eso por lo que el capitán de los Cheerios se mostraba así? ¿Qué tenía que ocultar Henry?

–¿Están tus padres en casa? –Sam preguntó, ignorando lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

–No, los dos están trabajando. –Su novio susurró en respuesta.

–Henry, dile a mi madre que igual llego tarde a cenar. Cuéntale que Blaine se encuentra mal y que sus padres no están en casa… No iré a casa hasta que llegue uno de los dos, no quiero que se quede solo así.

–No es necesario… –Anderson intentó protestar, pero esa vez fue Kitty la que habló.

–Según tú, es algo que te ha sentado mal, ¿no? Bueno, en ese caso, es mejor que alguien te cuide, por si empeoras… ¿O es que acaso nos estás ocultando algo y sabes que en casa te encontrarás mejor? –La rubia cuestionó con malicia.

–Está bien… Vámonos ya, por favor.

Los cuatro salieron juntos del instituto sin decir nada más. Una vez en el aparcamiento, se separaron para seguir cada uno su camino.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: SOSPECHAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Por cierto, voy a tomar alguna de las tramas de Glee post Guilty Pleasure pero van a estar algo desordenados para encajarlos en mi historia. Espero que entendáis que me tome esa licencia... Al igual que supongo que no tiene sentido que los Regionales y los Nacionales sean tan seguidos y sitúo los Regionales en febrero-marzo y los Nacionales a final del curso, de esa manera van a poder pasar todas las cosas que tengo planeadas... Ya iréis entendiendo ese aspecto... También adelanto la actualización porque tengo intención de subir otro capítulo por el cumpleaños de Chord...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: SOSPECHAS**_

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado justo en el momento en el que sus padres entraban en la habitación. Estaba empapado en sudor y reconocía el dolor en sus músculos. No podía creer que volviera a sentirse así, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan débil…

Hacía más de dos años que había superado esos problemas. Desde poco después de empezar en Dalton, se encontró a sí mismo en un momento de tranquilidad y las pesadillas cesaron.

–¿Estás bien? –James preguntó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de su hijo.

–Sí… –El joven confesó avergonzado.

–¿Otra vez una pesadilla? –Pam susurró con dulzura. Se sentó junto a su hijo y le acarició la cara.

–Sí… –El adolescente no sabía qué decir. Se sentía un niño con necesidad de consuelo por una pesadilla.

–Pero… Se supone que estás bien, ¿no? –El padre insistió. Pensaba que su hijo había superado sus miedos y ya no necesitaba ayuda más allá de su visita mensual al psicólogo, más como precaución que como otra cosa.

–Sí, claro… –Blaine no sabía qué más responder. No podía decirles que el primo de su novio era uno de los que le habían agredido esa noche. No podía decirles que temía que esa misma persona volviera a hacerle daño, o peor aún, hacerle daño a Sam. Sabía que debía decirlo, sabía que callarse no era la solución. Sin embargo, no reunía el valor para decirlo.

–Pero hace años que no tenías una pesadilla… ¿O hay algo que no nos hayas contado? –El hombre insistió, preocupado.

–Hacía años que no tenía pesadillas… Tal vez es lo nervioso que estoy por los Regionales, que no confío en que Kurt y Mercedes vayan a aceptar de forma tan sencilla, los exámenes finales, las pruebas para ingresar en NYADA y Juilliard… –El joven sabía que era mala excusa, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

–Mucha presión… Tal vez puedas convencer a Sam para iros unos días a relajaros… –Pam propuso.

–Lo único que podríamos sería un fin de semana, pero éste no porque son los regionales… Además, no creo que Sam pueda pagar que nos vayamos… –Blaine informó.

–¿Y si es nuestro regalo de graduación para los dos? Antes de que salierais juntos yo había hablado con Dwight sobre la posibilidad de haceros a los dos un regalo… Ahora con más motivo. –James informó, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara extrañado. –Ya te dije que Sam me gusta… Es un buen chico, tiene buen corazón y está contigo porque te valora y quiere, no por el dinero que tienes o por tu talento.

–No tengo dinero…

–Te guste o no, tienes la herencia de tu abuelo… ¡Y te dejó mucho dinero! A la mitad de ese dinero podrás acceder cuando te gradúes y el resto el día que cumplas 21 años. Es algo que cualquier persona podría querer… –El mayor insistió.

–Kurt no sabe que…

–Pero lo podía intuir. Sabes de sobra que es ambicioso, que cree que merece lo mejor y considera que tiene más talento que nadie cuando eso no es así. Durante mucho tiempo no dije nada porque eras tú el que debías darte cuenta, pero no me pidas que siga ignorando ese hecho. Sam no es así y eso es algo que valoro mucho de él. –El progenitor explicó.

–¿Quieres hablar de algo más o podemos intentar dormir un poco más? –La madre preguntó.

–Podemos intentar dormir… Siento haberos despertado. –Blaine susurró.

–Nos levantaremos todas las veces que haga falta, somos tus padres. –Ella le besó la mejilla antes de salir, seguida por su esposo.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa de Blaine para buscarlo como habían quedado el día anterior. Esperaba que se encontrara mejor después de haber descansado. Lo cierto era que no volvió a vomitar mientras él estuvo en casa de los Anderson y le había pedido que le comunicara si volvía a encontrarse mal, por lo que suponía que todo estaba mejor.

Esa mañana el moreno le había dicho que iba con retraso y que llamara a la puerta para esperar en su casa en vez de en el coche. Eso era algo extraño, su novio era extremadamente puntual. Por eso pensaba que algo no iba bien.

Fue la señora Anderson la que le abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar. Lo acompañó a la cocina y le ofreció algo de beber o comer, cosa que rechazó porque ya había desayunado.

–Sam… Quería preguntarte una cosa… ¿Blaine estuvo bien ayer en el instituto? –Pam quiso saber.

–Sí, la verdad es que me sorprendió que se sintiera enfermo, el resto del día estuvo normal. –El joven explicó.

–¿Sabes si está sintiendo acoso de algún compañero? –Ella insistió.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Los chicos lo han visto boxear… Nadie se atreve a meterse con él… El acoso hacia los gays acabó cuando lo vieron golpear el saco en el gimnasio… Esa protección se extendió incluso a Kurt. –Evans estaba confundido, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

–¿Y hacia ti? –La mujer no quería dejar ningún aspecto sin cubrir.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–¿Hay alguien que te esté acosando porque te has enamorado de mi hijo? ¿La bifobia se ha mostrado en el McKinley? –Pam no iba a dejar el tema, tenía que saber qué le pasaba a su pequeño.

–Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol y mi novio pega unos golpes de boxeo increíbles. No hay nadie que se atreva a tocarnos… De hecho, creo que podríamos acabar coronados como la realeza del baile… Y no como cuando lo hicieron con Kurt y Karofsky, esta vez en serio. –Sam respondió sinceramente.

En ese momento, entró Blaine y se quedó mirándolos. No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero una frase con las palabras Kurt y Karofsky no era buen presagio. Eso significaba que estaban hablando de acoso escolar, algo que podría acabar mostrando su secreto…

El moreno no había planteado contárselo a Sam, mucho menos después de descubrir que su agresor era su primo. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero no la gravedad. Cuando se lo contó a su anterior novio, éste le restó importancia porque lo importante para él era ir a ese baile. Por eso no le había dicho a nadie lo mal que había estado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Evans y tenía miedo de que cambiara la manera en que lo veía… Incluso tenía miedo de que acabara pensando lo mismo que Henry.

–¿Qué tal estás? –El rubio preguntó nada más ver a su novio y le agarró de la mano. La verdad era que deseaba besarlo, pero la presencia de Sam le cohibía un poco.

–Mejor… ¿Vamos al McKinley? –El Cheerio preguntó.

–Claro…

Los dos jóvenes cogieron sus mochilas y se dirigieron al coche. A Evans le extrañó que su pareja no discutiera para ver quién conducía, era algo habitual entre ellos, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperaba que pudieran volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: HENRY

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es para celebrar el cumpleaños del maravilloso Chord... Sam está fantástico al principio de este capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: HENRY**_

Para alegría de todos, New Directions ganó los regionales. Por un lado, Blaine y Marley había realizado un dueto dulce y espectacular. Luego Sam, Artie, Tina y Blaine lideraron una canción grupal en la que Jake y Britt mostraron su talento para el baile para terminar con una grupal liderada por Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder y Unique. Aunque la competencia había sido dura, mostraron su talento y convencieron a los jueces.

Sin embargo, no dejaron que la alegría les nublara, eran conscientes de que tocaba disfrutar un poco antes de volver a trabajar con el objetivo de ganar los Nacionales. No iban a descuidarse, sólo el trabajo duro podía llevarlos al éxito, no iban a tentar a la suerte como años anteriores.

El domingo, Sam llegó a su casa después de pasar la tarde con Blaine. Habían estado el sábado celebrando con todos sus amigos, por lo que decidieron pasar ese día a solas. Como toda pareja, necesitaban algo de privacidad.

Cuando llegó, su primo estaba cuidando de los mellizos. Desde que vivía con ellos, se encargaba de ejercer de niñero como agradecimiento, algo que permitía a Sam poder salir con sus amigos o su novio más.

–¿Qué tal la tarde? –Henry cuestionó nada más ver a Evans entrar. Sus tíos estaban trabajando y los niños dormidos, por lo que estaban solos.

–Bien, la típica para Blaine y yo. Hemos tomado un café y hemos ido al cine… Vamos, una cita… Aunque si soy sincero, antes de empezar a salir ya teníamos este tipo de citas. –Sam sonrió tímido.

–¿Por qué salir con un chico? Lo último que me habías contado era que eras el novio de una animadora. –El mayor quiso saber.

–La verdad es que me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta de lo que siento por Blaine. Siempre había pensado que acabaría casándome con una mujer, pero… Con él todo es diferente. Me comprende, me acepta tal como soy y saca lo mejor de mí…

–Pero es un chico. –Henry comentó seguro.

–¿Y?

–¡No es natural! Sam… Eres un chico muy influenciable y creo que él te está manipulando para que creas que eres como él… Ya sabes como son, quieren que todos seamos como ellos…

Evans no esperó a que terminara la frase. Sabía lo que estaba intentando y eso no le gustaba. Sabía que habría muchas personas que no comprenderían ni apoyarían la decisión que había tomado, pero jamás pensó que alguien tan cercano y apreciado por él podría decir esas cosas de su amor. Entendía que podría haber personas a las que les costara tiempo aceptarlo, pero no que los rechazara así.

Sam lo empujó contra la pared, lo que estaba diciendo sobre Blaine era horroroso. Su novio jamás haría algo así, era la única persona que lo escuchaba de verdad, que tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos y sus deseos, que no le obligaba a nada…

–Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así de Blaine, ¿te queda claro? –El más joven dijo enfadado mientras lo presionaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, totalmente ofendido.

–Lo siento, Sam, de verdad. –Henry estaba asustado, jamás había visto a su primo así y ya no podía valerse de la diferencia de edad para manejarlo como había hecho cuando eran niños.

–Blaine es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, el único que no me hace sentir estúpido, que me valora tal como soy, que no quiere cambiarme… Si no eres capaz de entenderlo, será mejor que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas. –El enfado de Evans era inmenso.

–Lo siento, de verdad. No he pensado bien lo que decía… Me preocupas… Sólo quiero que seas feliz… Y si él te hace feliz, yo lo respeto. –El mayor aceptó lo que su primo decía.

* * *

Blaine se estaba secando el cuerpo cuando Luke, el otro Cheerio chico terminó de vestirse. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, como si le mostrase apoyo por lo que acababa de pasar antes de salir. Sue Sylvester había sido especialmente dura con él esa tarde.

Con los nervios de los Regionales, había descuidado un poco su labor como animadora y la entrenadora, siendo cruel como siempre, había estado insultándolo durante las dos horas que habían estado practicando.

Normalmente ignoraba lo que le decía, pero ese día había tocado un tema que le preocupaba, su peso. Ver a su novio, con ese cuerpo tan espectacular, hacía que fuera un poco más consciente de que él no era nada parecido. Que Sue lo llamara gordo hacía que esas inseguridades surgieran, haciéndolo sentir miserable. Sabía que Sam lo amaría sin importar su peso, pero empezaba a pensar que debía hacer algo para gustarle a su novio… Todavía no habían tenido sexo y se preguntó si sería porque Evans no lo encontraba atractivo…

* * *

Henry sonrió mientras entraba en el McKinley. Hacía un rato Sam había llegado a casa protestando porque la entrenadora de las animadoras había alargado el entrenamiento y él supo que era su momento. Vio a un chico salir, con el mismo estúpido uniforme con el que había visto a Blaine.

Entró al vestuario de chicos y vio que el novio de su primo estaba en ropa interior. No era así como quería encontrárselo, pero sonrió al ver una cicatriz en el pecho. Sospechaba que él la había hecho hacía unos años.

Recordaba esa noche con orgullo. Había ido al baile con la capitana de las animadoras, la chica con la que salía. Se habían juntado con unos amigos y habían conseguido meter alcohol, por lo que lo pasaron genial.

Al salir del baile, vieron a los dos gays del instituto esperando en el aparcamiento. No sabían a quién esperaban, pero no les importó. Se acercaron y comenzaron a insultarlos, pero uno de ellos agarró la mano del otro y eso les enfureció. Los cuatro chicos del grupo comenzaron empujándolos, de manera que los separaron y a partir de ahí comenzaron los golpes.

Henry tuvo dolor en las manos varios días, pero se enorgullecía de ello. Hasta la policía y la dirección del instituto los apoyaban, por lo que no tuvieron motivos para arrepentirse.

Sabía que Anderson lo había reconocido el día que se vieron. No creía que fuera casualidad que enfermara justo al verlo. Aunque había cambiado, él también lo había reconocido. Parecía más feliz y libre en esos días de como lo recordaba, pero suponía que en su mano estaba parar ese libertinaje que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Blaine sacó los pantalones de la bolsa para ponérselos, ajeno de que no estaba solo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Sólo pensaba en Sam, en su cuerpo y en si le gustaba o realmente no se sentía atraído y por eso no habían tenido sexo.

Sabía que podría necesitar tiempo porque el sexo entre dos hombres es distinto al sexo entre un hombre y una mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que Brittany era muy experimentada y había puesto el listón muy alto. Esperaba estar a la altura.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para sentarse en el banco para ponerse los pantalones cuando escuchó una voz que todavía le producía escalofríos.

–Hola, Blaine…


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: DOLOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: DOLOR**_

Blaine sacó los pantalones de la bolsa para ponérselos, ajeno de que no estaba solo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Sólo pensaba en Sam, en su cuerpo y en si le gustaba o realmente no se sentía atraído y por eso no habían tenido sexo.

Sabía que podría necesitar tiempo porque el sexo entre dos hombres es distinto al sexo entre un hombre y una mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que Brittany era muy experimentada y había puesto el listón muy alto. Esperaba estar a la altura.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para sentarse en el banco para ponerse los pantalones cuando escuchó una voz que todavía le producía escalofríos.

–Hola, Blaine…

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –El aludido preguntó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle y se dio cuenta de que nadie los escucharía, nadie sabría lo que allí pasaría. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… ¿Iba a sobrevivir esa vez? ¿Volvería al hospital? Sólo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, y eso era Sam. Apenas habían podido disfrutar de su amor y sabía que iba a sufrir si a él le pasaba algo…

–Verás… Pensaba que ya te había dejado las cosas claras… Pero parece que no. No solo no has aprendido la lección… Sigues esparciendo tu polvo de hadas, contagiando a todos los que están a tu alrededor… –Henry decía desafiante. Presionaba sus puños, como si estuviera preparándose para dar un golpe.

–Yo…

–¡No mientas! Sam era un chico normal hasta que se hizo amigo tuyo y… Es influenciable y sé que le has convencido de que es como tú…

–No, yo no… –Blaine empezaba a temblar, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Sintió que lo empujaban contra la pared y se bloqueó. Sabía boxear, pero era diferente darle golpes a un saco a enfrentarse a la persona que había protagonizado sus pesadillas durante años.

–Sí, tú sí… Pero hoy vas a darme las gracias porque me siento generoso… ¿Quieres saber lo generoso que me siento? –Henry preguntó de manera amenazante, por lo que el más joven sólo pudo asentir. –Voy a dejar que te vayas sin un rasguño… ¿A que soy generoso?

Anderson sabía que no podía ser tan bonito. Estaba acorralado por uno de los homófobos más agresivos que había conocido y ya lo había llevado a un hospital antes, ¿por qué no ahora?

–Gracias… –Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

–Sin embargo, tú vas a hacer algo para agradecerme esa generosidad, ¿verdad? –El mayor preguntó.

–¿El qué? –Blaine tenía miedo. Empezaba a comprender hacia donde iba esa situación y no le gustaba.

–Vas a romper tu relación con Sam. –Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo que se clavó en el corazón de Anderson. Le estaba pidiendo que dejara a la persona que mejor lo conocía, que mejor lo comprendía…

–Yo, no…

–No me sirven excusas. Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Sam. No quiero que cometas con él más aberraciones como las que gente como tú hacéis… Ni siquiera quiero que seáis amigos. Vas a alejarte de él…

–Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso… –El Cheerio suplicó, no quería encontrarse en una situación así.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te hice a ti y a tu asqueroso amigo hace unos años? –El mayor preguntó.

–Sí… –Blaine intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción a su agresor. Bastante tenía ya con que no podía ocultar el pánico que le embargaba en ese momento.

–En ese caso, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte… Y de hacerle a Sam… ¿Piensas que me importa que sea mi primo? ¡Con más motivos tengo que mostrarle que lo que está haciendo está mal! Simplemente estoy siendo generoso y dándote la oportunidad de que nos ahorremos todo eso… ¿Lo harás? –Henry quiso saber, todavía mantenía al otro contra la pared, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Sabía que tenía que aprovecharse de ese miedo que le tenía, porque realmente jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse a su primo. Sabía que sus tíos no le dejarían seguir con ellos y, tras todo lo ocurrido, sus padres tampoco lo aceptarían. No era idiota, no iba a arriesgar su futuro por culpa de hacer lo que creía que era correcto.

–Lo haré… –Blaine susurró y se alegró de que fuera suficiente para que el otro lo soltara y se marchara sin decir nada más. Ese fue el momento para que se derrumbara y dejara sus lágrimas caer.

* * *

Pam vio como su hijo llegaba a casa y subía rápidamente a su habitación sin siquiera saludarlos. Hacía unas horas le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que tenía entrenamiento de las Cheerios hasta tarde y que se retrasaría. Desde luego, ella no se esperaba que llegara tan tarde que hasta el propio James llegara a casa antes que él.

Si la entrenadora Sylvester no hubiera mostrado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ellos irían a pedirle explicaciones. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había hecho para que Blaine formara parte de las animadoras, no querían más problemas.

Escuchó que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con fuerza y decidió subir para ver que pasaba y su marido la siguió. Antes de llegar a su destino, escucharon un sollozo que venía desde el interior de la habitación. Pam casi comenzó a correr hacia allí, pero James la detuvo.

–Para. –Él pidió.

–Mi niño me necesita. –Ella explicó.

–No, Pam. No es cuestión de que te necesite o no… No sabemos qué le pasa y no sabemos si lo que necesita es estar solo… Por mucho que nos duela no poder ayudarle, tenemos que dejar que sea él quien venga a pedir ayuda. –El hombre acarició la espalda de su esposa, deseando relajarla.

–Sé que algo le pasa, James. No sé qué… Está con Sam, ha ganado los Regionales, tiene unas notas maravillosas, su novio va a graduarse a la vez que él… ¿Qué puede pasarle? Sam dice que nadie se mete con ellos en el instituto… ¿Por qué está así? –La mujer estaba desesperada.

–¿Han llegado las cartas de admisión de Juilliard o NYADA? ¿Puede ser que lo hayan rechazado? –El padre cuestionó, pensando en qué podría ir mal en la vida de su hijo. Estaba de acuerdo con Pam, era muy extraño que estuviera así ya que su vida parecía estar mejor que nunca.

–Si hubieran llegado, yo me habría enterado… –Negó con la cabeza.

–En ese caso, lo único que nos queda es darle su espacio y esperar que nos cuente lo que le ocurre. Lo conoces, si lo presionamos se alejará más. Después de todos los malentendidos que ha tenido esta familia, creo que lo mejor será no hacerlo enfadar. –Él explicó.

–¿Crees que Cooper podría hacerlo hablar? Sé que lo llama todas las semanas… Puede intentar dirigir la conversación…

–Conoces a tu hijo, no es nada discreto. Acabaría contándole que todo es idea nuestra y Blaine se enfadaría. Nuestro hijo es inteligente y tiene muchas personas a su alrededor que lo quieren y cuidan. Seguro que todo se soluciona pronto… Vamos a cenar nosotros, no creo que Blaine nos acompañe esta noche…


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: LA RUPTURA

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LA RUPTURA**_

Blaine llevaba las gafas de sol cuando llegó al McKinley. Apenas había podido dormir y había estado casi toda la noche llorando. Era consciente de que sus padres sabían que algo le había pasado, pero agradecía que no le hicieran preguntas. Sabía que les preocupaba, lo había visto en sus rostros cuando se los había cruzado antes de salir.

No sabía cómo había conseguido salir del vestuario la noche anterior y llegar a su casa. Estaba totalmente destrozado y lo único que sentía era dolor. No quería acabar con su relación con Sam, pero jamás se perdonaría si acababa herido o peor aún.

En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era lo único que no podía tener. Deseaba que Sam lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía pasar.

Iba a evitar encontrarse con su pareja hasta que llegara la hora del Glee Club. Por eso le había mandado esa mañana un mensaje poniendo una excusa por la cuál debía estar pronto en el instituto y le pidió a Tina que fuera a buscar a Sam para que no tuviera que caminar hasta el McKinley.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en el estómago. Llevaba desde la hora de la comida del día anterior sin comer. Si a la tristeza por lo que iba a hacerle a Sam le añadía lo que le había dicho la entrenadora, estaba convencido de que iba a comer muy poco en los próximos días.

Entró en el instituto y corrió al auditorio para esconderse allí, era el lugar que había escogido para estar a solas y evitar que nadie lo viera.

* * *

Sam estaba volviéndose loco. No había visto a Blaine en todo el día y ni siquiera había respondido a los mensajes que le había mandado a la hora de comer. Si no fuera porque Tina y Artie le habían dicho que lo habían visto, pensaría que no había ido al instituto. Sin embargo, no le tranquilizaba lo que sus amigos habían visto. Los dos habían coincidido en que no se veía muy bien. Por eso no podía esperar a que entrara en la sala del coro y preguntarle cuál era el problema.

Entonces lo vio llegar… Junto a Mr. Schuester. Adoraba a su profesor, pero habría preferido que tardara un poco para poder hablar con su pareja… Lo que él no sabía, era que el propio Anderson había estado esperando para llegar a la vez que Will.

* * *

Blaine se sentó junto a Sam porque era el único sitio libre, pero evitó mirarlo durante toda la clase. Se sentía observado, sabía que todos en algún momento habían estado pendientes de su actitud, pero él aprovechó que Ryder iba a cantar esa tarde para intentar pasar desapercibido. Unos pocos minutos y todo habría acabado…

* * *

Sam suspiró aliviado cuando la campana anunció el fin de la clase. Las ojeras de Blaine, ese aire de tristeza que llevaba… Todo lo tenía tan preocupado que deseaba poder hablar a solas con él cuanto antes. Empezaba a entender por qué los padres de su chico habían estado tan preocupados, seguramente ellos habían notado ese comportamiento extraño antes que él. Lo importante era descubrir qué le pasaba y ayudarlo.

–¿Puedes esperar? –El rubio le preguntó a su novio mientras le agarraba la mano con suavidad. Le dolió que el otro la apartara como si quemara, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

–Prefiero si vamos a otro sitio a hablar… –El moreno miró a su alrededor y Kitty empujó a Jake y Unique hacia la puerta y cerró tras ella, comprendiendo que los chicos necesitaban privacidad. Ella más que nadie se preguntaba que le pasaba al capitán de los Cheerios.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –Evans se intentó acercar a su pareja, pero éste retrocedió. Ese gesto dolía, pero no quería enfadar al otro.

–Nada, yo estoy bien… Lo único que pasa es que no sé como romper contigo. –Anderson decidió que tenía que ser cruel. Era la única manera de que el otro lo odiara. –No te amo, sólo siento atracción y… ¿De qué me sirve si no me das sexo? No me apetece seguir con esta farsa, prefiero terminar contigo…

–¿Qué? –Sam apenas pudo respirar… ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Sólo lo había utilizado por su cuerpo? En ese momento, algo dentro de su cerebro despertó. ¡Eso era imposible! Blaine se había esforzado mucho en aumentar su autoestima, en que fuera aceptado en Pratt, en que dejara de sentirse un cuerpo…

–Lo siento, pero no quiero nada contigo.

–Dímelo mirándome a los ojos. –El rubio dijo con confianza. Se dio cuenta de que el otro evitaba mirarlo y parecía que cada palabra dolía. Esperó unos segundos y al darse cuenta de que el otro no iba a decir nada, decidió acercarse. –¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué querías dejarme?

–Porque no te amo. –El moreno había utilizado esos minutos para reunir la fuerza para decir esa frase. Intentó mantenerse fuerte, tenía que hacerle llegar a Evans el mensaje.

–¿De verdad? –Sam susurró dolido.

–De verdad.

El rubio salió corriendo de la sala al escuchar a Anderson pronunciar esas palabras. No miró atrás, por lo que no pudo ver como el otro rompía a llorar ni como se sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas, totalmente destrozado.

* * *

Sam estaba en casa, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Se había tumbado en la cama y no se había movido ni para ir al baño. No entendía lo que había pasado. Blaine parecía tan feliz y enamorado… Sin embargo, empezó a estar raro y acabó dejándolo. ¿Sería que se había dado cuenta de que ya no lo amaba y por eso estaba así?

Su móvil sonó y miró la pantalla, esperando que fuera su ex diciéndole que se arrepentía y que realmente lo amaba, que sólo se había dejado llevar por el miedo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio que era la madre de Blaine.

–¿Diga? –El joven respondió intrigado.

–Sam, por favor, dile a mi hijo que me parece estupendo que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, pero ya es muy tarde y mañana tenéis que ir al instituto. Ah, y que la próxima vez que vaya a cenar fuera de casa me avise. –Pam dijo algo enfadada.

–Blaine no está aquí. –El rubio comentó casi en un susurro.

–¿No está contigo? –La voz de la madre había cambiado completamente. Ya no sonaba enfadada, más bien preocupada.

–Hemos… Discutido, supongo… No sé… No lo he visto desde que han acabado las clases. –El chico informó, él también empezaba a preocuparse. Miró el reloj y eran las once de la noche. ¿Dónde se había metido Blaine?

–Llamaré a Tina, igual está con ella… –La mujer comenzó a decir, pero era evidente que estaba nerviosa.

–Yo llamaré al resto de New Directions, alguien tiene que saber dónde está… Si descubro algo te aviso. –Evans prometió.

–Gracias Sam… No sé qué le pasa a mi hijo, pero es muy raro todo lo que está pasando… –Pam confesó, llevaba días pendiente de Blaine y sabía que algo le pasaba. No se lo diría a Sam, pero ella sabía que su pequeño jamás dejaría al amor de su vida salvo algo más grave. Sólo tenía que descubrir qué pasaba.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: EL APOYO

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Adelanto un día la actualización esta semana...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: EL APOYO**_

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Sue preguntó mientras entraba al McKinley arrastrada por Kitty.

–Hay algo raro en Blaine… –La joven respondió.

–Yo pensaba que era el único que tenía cerebro en New Directions, pero eso de escaparse de casa… –La entrenadora negó con la cabeza.

–No se ha escapado de casa. Ha roto con Sam y nadie lo ha visto desde ese momento. –La adolescente giró en la sala del coro para confirmar sus sospechas.

Anderson estaba ahí, tumbado en el suelo. Parecía dormido, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba. Además, se podía percibir que había estado llorando.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –Kitty se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado.

–Na-da. –Blaine respondió, aunque hipó entre las sílabas. Se notaba que estaba asustado, que había llorado, e incluso tembló cuando su amiga le acarició el hombro.

–No voy a dejar que me mientas tan descaradamente, Anderson. Ahora me vas a contar por qué estás tumbado en la sala del coro a las once de la noche. –Sue ordenó seria.

–¿Las once? –El joven miró a su amiga como si buscara que ella contradijera a la entrenadora.

–Blaine… ¿Qué ocurre? –La adolescente lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Nada… –Anderson intentó reponerse, no quería contarles lo que sucedía.

–¿Acaso estás sordo? Cuenta todo y cuenta la verdad. –Sylvester empezaba a molestarse porque no le gustaba que le mintieran.

–Es Henry…

–¿Quién es Henry? –La entrenadora cuestionó.

–Es el primo de Sam, acaba de mudarse con los Evans… –Kitty aclaró y obligó a su amigo a sentarse en una de las sillas y ella hizo lo mismo. –¿Qué tiene que ver Henry con todo esto?

–Hace unos años… Antes de ir a Dalton, iba a otro instituto en Westerville. Al principio todo iba bien, pero al salir del armario allí las cosas cambiaron. Mis amigos me dieron la espalda y comenzaron los insultos, amenazas y desprecios. Había otro chico gay y, cuando nos enteramos de que iba a celebrarse un baile, decidimos ir juntos. Al principio, nos divertimos mucho. Había alguna mirada maliciosa y algún comentario a nuestras espaldas, pero la mayoría nos dejaron solos. Estábamos tan felices e ilusionados… –El joven se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

–¿Qué tiene que ver…? –Wilde comenzó a preguntar, pero Sue la mandó callar.

–Faltaba poco para que acabara cuando decidimos marcharnos, queríamos evitar encontrarnos con los chicos más violentos del instituto. Avisamos a los padres de mi acompañante y salimos al aparcamiento para esperar. Apenas llevábamos dos minutos cuando escuchamos risas. Nos volvimos y nos encontramos a Henry y sus amigos. Iban a nuestro instituto, eran de último curso y unos de los que más se metían con nosotros… Empezaron a insultarnos, como siempre… Pero sentían que estaban en un lugar donde podían quedar inmunes. Nos empujaron y a partir de ahí todo cambió. Yo caí al suelo y me golpearon sin parar… Lo mismo hicieron con mi acompañante… En algún momento perdí la conciencia y para cuando desperté, llevaba tres días en el hospital. –Anderson se secó las lágrimas. No podía parar de llorar, no quería seguir sintiéndose así. Ya no era ese débil chico que dejó que lo lastimaran, pero sentía que estaba cometiendo errores peores por miedo.

–¿Sam lo sabe? –Kitty preguntó preocupada. Quería hacerle daño a Henry, pero a la vez no quería dejar a Blaine en ese momento. Iba a intentar ser lo que su amigo necesitaba… Aunque Henry se arrepentiría, se había metido con el gay equivocado.

–No… No pude decírselo… Estaba tan ilusionado… –El joven explicó.

–Ese chico no volverá a pisar este instituto, de eso me encargo yo. –Sue prometió.

–Gracias, entrenadora. –El chico mostró una tímida sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

–¿Por qué has dejado a Sam? Henry es su primo, pero eso no es motivo suficiente… –La adolescente cuestionó.

–Me ha amenazado… No solo con hacerme daño a mí, también con hacerle daño a Sam… No podía arriesgarme, sé de lo que es capaz… –Anderson volvió a llorar. A su mente llegaron imágenes de su acompañante en el baile mientras era golpeado, pero en vez de un chico de apenas 13 años, estaba Evans.

–No vamos a dejar que te haga nada… –Kitty prometió mientras lo abrazaba. No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las señales antes de que pasara nada.

* * *

Les había costado mucho, pero habían convencido a Blaine de que debían salir del McKinley. Sue iba a dejar que la joven se encargara de su amigo, por lo que decidió ir a casa. Desde luego, esa noche sería larga para ella, porque no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando alguien amenazaba al capitán de sus Cheerios.

Por su parte, Kitty había comunicado a todo el mundo que había encontrado a su amigo. Había sido un rápido mensaje, pero hasta que no tuviera un plan sobre cómo actuar, no iba a dar más datos.

Avisó a la señora Anderson de que ella acompañaría a Blaine y que no quería que le hicieran preguntas. Con ella sí habló un poco más, pero no le contó lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella quería gritarle al mundo lo que sabía, pero su amigo no quería que nadie se enterase.

La joven condujo hasta la casa del otro, esperando que todo saliera bien. Nunca había estado en esa casa y no sabía qué podía esperar. Ayudó a su amigo a salir del coche y casi lo tuvo que llevar hasta la puerta. Llamó al timbre porque ella no sabía dónde tenía el otro las llaves y no quería buscarlas.

* * *

Pam abrió la puerta sabiendo que probablemente sería su hijo. Su rostro mostraba la preocupación que había tenido en los últimos momentos. Vio a Blaine acompañado de una rubia que recordaba de cuando había ido a ver a New Directions en los Regionales… Kitty, la chica que había encontrado a su pequeño.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver el rostro de Blaine. Se notaba que estaba pasándolo mal y que estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudarlo? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Cómo lo iba a conseguir?

–No lo agobies. –Wilde dijo antes de que la mayor pudiera reaccionar, consciente de lo que cualquier madre querría hacer en ese caso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estaba? –La señora Anderson le preguntó a la chica porque se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba mal.

–Ahora eso no importa. Voy a quedarme con él esta noche… Si en algún momento está preparado para contaros que pasa, lo hará. No lo presionéis, es lo último que necesita ahora.

Pam quería protestar, quería impedirles que se salieran con la suya. Quería sentar a su hijo y obligarlo a hablar. Tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas… Además, debía tener un castigo por haberlos preocupado tanto… También necesitaba saber por qué Blaine había roto con Sam con lo enamorado que estaba…

Sin embargo, la mirada desafiante de Kitty hizo que se abstuviera de exponer sus preguntas. Sospechaba que ella sabía qué había pasado y, en parte, se alegraba de que su hijo no estuviera solo en eso y no quería mandarla a su casa porque tal vez eso sería peor.

–Está bien… Pero no va a evitar el tema eternamente. –La madre informó y los dejó subir a la habitación. Sintió la mano de su esposo en su espalda y se volvió.

–¿Acabas de dejar que nuestro hijo se libre de las explicaciones y del castigo? –James preguntó.

–Le pasa algo… Yo solo quiero que esté bien… –Ella informó.

–¿Acabamos de permitir que nuestro hijo duerma con una chica en su habitación? –El padre cuestionó extrañado.

–No creo que Cooper esté muy contento cuando se entere…


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: A PEOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: A PEOR**_

Cuando Blaine entró al McKinley, sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Sabía que por más que hubieran intentado ocultar lo que había pasado, todos se habrían enterado ya. No ayudaba que Kitty lo sujetara con fuerza mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Ella había estado fantástica el día anterior y lo había escuchado y consolado durante toda la noche.

Se dio cuenta de que ella era la amiga que necesitaba en ese momento. No podía contar con Sam, eso estaba más que claro, y Tina no iba a guardar el secreto. Con Kurt no iba a contar, no después de todo lo que había pasado cuando se había enterado de que estaba con Evans, y no tenía muchos más amigos en los que podría confiar…

–Boo-boo. –Cohen-Chang corrió a abrazar a su amigo. –¿Qué pasó ayer?

–Se había quedado dormido. –La rubia respondió por su amigo. No habían pensado en las explicaciones que darían y era lo único que se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento. –¿Te lo puedes creer? Todos preocupados por él mientras roncaba a gusto.

–¿De verdad? –La morena miró al chico, sorprendida por esa información.

–Sí… Me entretuve leyendo cómics… –Anderson respondió, deseando que se creyera su historia. No lo consiguió, pero Tina decidió no decir nada.

–Bueno… ¡No vuelvas a darnos ese susto!

* * *

Todos los miembros de New Directions reaccionaron de la misma manera a la excusa que les habían contado. Por eso, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Blaine no iría a comer con ellos, decidieron hablar con sinceridad. No les importaba que Kitty estuviera con ellos, necesitaban exponer sus dudas.

–¿Soy el único que no cree que Blaine se quedara dormido? –Artie preguntó preocupado.

–Creo que Kitty es la única que cree que Blaine se quedó dormido. –Sam intervino. A pesar de la ruptura, seguía queriendo lo mejor para él y también deseaba saber qué le pasaba y por qué estaba así.

–Vale, ha sido mala excusa… Pero prometí no contar lo que realmente sucedió. –La rubia reconoció.

–Queremos ayudar… –Marley añadió, odiando no saber qué hacer para que Blaine se sintiera mejor.

–Es una situación en la que, desgraciadamente, nadie le puede ayudar… –Wilde suspiró.

–¿Por qué no come con nosotros? –Evans preguntó, sospechando la respuesta.

–Sam… –Kitty casi suplicó.

–¡No lo entiendo! Soy yo el que debería estar dolido, soy yo el que no debería querer verlo, soy yo el que debería evitarlo… ¿Por qué no quiere ni sentarse conmigo? Aunque me mintiera y sólo quisiera sexo conmigo, sabe que lo perdonaré, de la misma manera que perdoné a Quinn o Santana… –Sam se sintió algo enfadado, pero inspiró y espiró profundamente. –¿Por qué creo que realmente lo que sea que le está pasando, también ha causado nuestra ruptura?

–Porque conoces a Blaine y sabes que jamás haría lo que dijo que te había hecho. –La rubia susurró, casi como si sintiera que estaba traicionando a su amigo.

–Su madre me preguntó si alguien lo estaba acosando… –Evans recordó.

–No me hagas hablar… –Wilde estaba al borde de las lágrimas, deseaba confesarle la verdad, pero no podía.

–¿Quién? Di un nombre, no necesitamos que digas qué ha hecho, solo dinos quién. –Jake intervino, inconscientemente apretando sus nudillos, como si se preparase para golpear.

–No puedo… –Kitty se levantó, no podía soportar más ese interrogatorio.

* * *

Blaine se sentía muy mal. Llevaba una semana alimentándose a base de manzanas y su cuerpo empezaba a notarlo. Entre lo triste que estaba por su ruptura con Sam, lo asustadizo que estaba debido a la vuelta de Henry a su vida y la baja autoestima que tenía por el comentario de Sue, no era capaz de comer. El día que más había comido había sido hacía dos días, y habían sido tres manzanas.

No sabía cómo había conseguido evitar las preguntas de sus padres, Kitty y Tina acerca de su salud y de su estado de ánimo. Sabía que hasta Mr. Schuester sospechaba algo, por lo que se esforzó por sonreír mientras entraba a la sala del coro.

Poco después de que todos se sentaran, el profesor se preparó para empezar la clase. Todo era lo habitual hasta que se escucharon dos sonidos que parecían disparos.

–Rápido, escondeos. –El profesor ordenó y él se acercó a la puerta. Jake se acercó a la otra para que los dos pudieran cerrarlas. Apagaron las luces y se escondieron. –Comunicad lo que está ocurriendo por mensaje, en redes sociales… Pero no confeséis donde estamos, cualquiera puede leerlo, incluso el que lleva la pistola.

El adulto miró a sus alumnos, a los que quería casi como si fueran sus hijos. En una esquina, escondidos tras unas sillas, estaban los tres animadores que tenía ese año. Le recordaban un poco a la Unholity Trinity, una de ellas incluso había pertenecido a ambos grupos. Sin embargo, la bondad de Blaine hacía que fueran muy distintos a las primeras Cheerios que había tenido. En otra esquina, también escondidos, estaban Jake, Ryder, Marley y Unique, "los nuevos". Sugar y Joe no habían llegado, lo que hacía que el otro grupo de alumnos, formado por Sam, Artie y Tina, estuvieran tras el piano.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada, todos tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Kitty acabó derrumbándose y pidiendo perdón a Marley, por lo que la rubia se fue a abrazarla para confirmar su reconciliación. Brittany, a la que siempre le encantaban las muestras de cariño, también fue allí para abrazarlas.

Por eso, Blaine se quedó solo en esa esquina. A diferencia de Pierce, él no se quería entrometer en el momento de Rose y Wilde. Además, últimamente se sentía así, por lo que no era una novedad para él. Lo que sí que era nuevo, era que Sam se acercara, con intención de hacerle compañía ya que Tina se quedaba con Artie.

–Todo saldrá bien. –El rubio susurró mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su ex, esperando no ser rechazado.

–Tengo miedo. –El moreno confesó mientras se acercaba más a él y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Tenía miedo, eso era lo más sincero que podía decir. Miedo a que Henry les hiciera daño, miedo a la persona que había hecho esos disparos… Se sentía un cobarde.

–Si quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa para intentar distraernos. Extraño a mi mejor amigo. –El más alto susurró mientras lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No podía describir con palabras todo el tiempo que había esperado a que esa situación se repitiera.

–Sammy… –Anderson suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse al amor de su vida?

–Estoy aquí, para lo que quieras, para lo que necesites… Un amigo, un amante, una relación…

–No, Sammy… Jamás hagas eso, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Mereces ser amado, mereces ser feliz… Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo… –Blaine dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas.

–Pero yo me he enamorado de ti y mientras no supere lo nuestro, no habrá nadie que me pueda amar, que me haga feliz… Salvo tú. –Evans sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ese brillo en los ojos, esa mirada… El moreno seguía enamorado de él, por mucho que se resistiera.

–Sammy… –Anderson no lo pudo resistir más y se incorporó lo suficiente para que sus labios encontraran los de Sam. Por un momento, se olvidó de Henry, del tiroteo en el McKinley, que no estaban solos… Sólo existían ellos mientras se besaban. No era un beso inocente, aunque tampoco era tan subido de tono que pudiera parecer que se les iría de las manos. Era un beso desesperado, en el que se reflejaba lo que se amaban y lo que se habían echado de menos.

El beso duró unos segundos, pero una voz los interrumpió…


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: CONFUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: CONFUSIÓN**_

–Sammy… –Anderson no lo pudo resistir más y se incorporó lo suficiente para que sus labios encontraran los de Sam. Por un momento, se olvidó de Henry, del tiroteo en el McKinley, que no estaban solos… Sólo existían ellos mientras se besaban. No era un beso inocente, aunque tampoco era tan subido de tono que pudiera parecer que se les iría de las manos. Era un beso desesperado, en el que se reflejaba lo que se amaban y lo que se habían echado de menos.

El beso duró unos segundos, pero una voz los interrumpió…

–Todo despejado. –Un policía gritó después de que él y sus compañeros registraran todo el edificio sin encontrar a la persona que supuestamente había realizado los disparos, ni heridos, ni arma.

Sin embargo, eso pareció despertar a Blaine, que recordó lo que estaba pasando. Una expresión de pánico se dibujó en su cara y se levantó corriendo. Tina, que no entendía el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos del líder de New Directions, evitando así que se alejara. Por mucho que hubiera problemas entre Sam y él, jamás se perdonaría si lo dejaba abandonar a las personas que quería. Se habían repuesto a rupturas mucho más dramáticas, también se repondrían de esa.

Pronto, el resto de miembros del coro se abrazaron a ellos, aliviados de que todos habían salido ilesos de esa situación tan tensa y valorando más que nunca lo que se querían.

* * *

Sam llegó a su casa agotado. Todos los alumnos habían sido interrogados para ver si alguien sabía algo sobre los disparos. Mary y Dwight habían dejado a los gemelos con Henry y habían ido a buscarlo. Estaban aliviados de que todo hubiera sido un susto, pero sabían que había algo en la mente de su hijo, lo que les preocupaba.

Decidieron que iban a tomar un té, para intentar relajarse y escuchar lo que el más joven tuviera que decir. Sentían que necesitaba desahogarse y ellos querían estar para él. Henry también se unió, aprovechando que los niños estaban durmiendo.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –El padre preguntó mientras su madre le ponía la taza de té enfrente.

–Blaine… –El joven suspiró.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes algo? –Mary cuestionó angustiada, lo que hizo que su hijo la mirara extrañado. Su madre siempre se había preocupado por el que había sido su mejor amigo, pero eso parecía algo más.

–¿Mamá?

–Lo siento, hijo. Pam está muy preocupada y… Sabe que le pasa algo, pero no sabemos qué. Me ha dicho que te preguntó si había alguien acosándolo y dijiste que no… Cielo, si mentiste no vamos a castigarte… ¿Sabes algo de lo que le pasa? –La mujer acarició la cara del mayor de sus hijos.

–¿Por eso me preguntó? ¿Cree que hay alguien acosando a Blaine? –Los ojos verdes del adolescente buscaron los de Mary, que lo miraba con aprensión.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes de Blaine antes de que llegara a Dalton? –Dwight decidió ayudar a su esposa.

–Sé que tuvo algún problema con algunos compañeros y sufrió bullying. ¿Por qué? –Sam estaba perdido.

–Cariño… –La mujer suspiró. –En un baile lo golpearon entre varios con tanta fuerza que los médicos dudaron de que fuera a sobrevivir. Tuvo pesadillas y estuvo mucho tiempo recuperándose, no solo de las heridas físicas, también de las psicológicas. Pam se ha dado cuenta de que está volviendo a tener comportamientos semejantes a los de esos días.

–No sé quién puede ser… Hace unos días los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano estuvieron hablando de chicas y me preguntaron por Blaine como si fuera uno más, no había malicia en sus preguntas. Me dijeron que porque yo era bisexual no tenía que dejar de hablar de mi pareja. Creo que ellos no han podido ser. –El joven comenzó a explicar.

–New Directions queda descartado… ¿Otros equipos? ¿Las Cheerios tal vez? –El padre insistió.

–Si fueran las Cheerios, Kitty les habría arrancado la cabeza ya, eso te lo garantizo… No he visto a Blaine con nadie del equipo de Hockey o de baloncesto… No sé, no tengo ni idea… –Sam estaba desesperado. –Aunque últimamente no entiendo nada relacionado con Blaine…

–¿A qué te refieres? –Henry intervino en la conversación por primera vez. En el fondo, estaba celebrando haber conseguido asustar a Anderson. No entendía como el resto del mundo apoyaba esa forma de vida.

–Me ha besado… No sé si por el miedo, porque realmente sigue amándome… No lo sé, nada de lo que hace últimamente tiene sentido. –El menor confesó.

–¿Y si…? –La madre miró a su marido. Tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, pero temía darle esperanzas a su hijo para que después fueran en vano y realmente no fuera eso lo que había pasado.

–¿Y si? –El joven la animó a hablar.

–¿Y si la persona que sea lo ha amenazado por su relación contigo en vez de por ser gay? –Dwight preguntó, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su hijo.

–¿Hay alguien que haya aprovechado vuestra ruptura para acercarse a ti? –Henry intervino, le interesaba que todos pensaran eso. Tenía que desviar las sospechas de la homofobia, entre otras cosas porque así jamás llegarían a él.

Sus tíos no sabían lo que había pasado, sus propios padres se avergonzaban de ese comportamiento y lo habían ocultado para que no los juzgaran también a ellos. Toda su familia había sido muy tolerante con respecto a la homofobia, por lo que él era el diferente. En su mente, él era el único que veía las cosas como debían ser.

Sabía que, si sospechaban que era la homosexualidad el motivo del temor de Anderson, acabarían llegando a ese capítulo de hacía unos años. No le interesaba porque, con sus padres sin querer ayudarle, sólo contaba con sus tíos.

–No… Nadie ha querido ligar conmigo… –El adolescente se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué hacer.

–Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es estar alerta… Si hay cualquier cosa rara, la compartís con nosotros. Pam nos llama todos los días porque está muy preocupada por Blaine… Y cielo, intenta hablar con Blaine para que te cuente qué le pasa…

Mary sonrió hacia su hijo, aunque no le correspondió. Había visto lo felices que eran Blaine y Sam y no podía encontrar un motivo para que, de repente, sin motivo alguno, todo acabara. La preocupación de la señora Anderson no era la obsesión de una madre que veía cosas que no existían, ella también las veía también.

Sólo podía esperar que todo se solucionara pronto y que pronto vieran a los dos chicos, como amigos o como algo más. Porque ambos eran buenos chicos y merecían ser felices. Desde que estaban separados, ninguno estaba bien y eso era lo que deseaba que terminara…


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: LA VENGANZA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LA VENGANZA**_

Blaine había pasado todo el día evitando a Sam. Sabía que el rubio quería hablar con él y que lo había estado buscando, pero él se había escondido durante la hora de la comida y todos los descansos que había tenido. También salía a toda velocidad de sus clases y llegaba en el último momento a la siguiente porque el más alto conocía su horario y podía ir a buscarlo durante los cambios de clases.

Sabía que su ex quería una explicación de su beso, pero él no estaba preparado para darla. Sabía lo que había pasado, él todavía amaba a ese joven de ojos color verde y cuerpo esculpido por un escultor griego. La duda que tenía era cómo podía explicar de manera convincente lo que había pasado sin confesar que seguía enamorado.

–No puedes seguir así. –Kitty comentó después de encontrarlo escondido en el aula de tecnología.

–¿Así cómo? –El moreno preguntó mirando a su amiga.

–Si hablas con Sam y le cuentas lo de Henry… –La rubia propuso.

–No puedo… –Los ojos color avellana comenzaron a dejar caer lágrimas.

–Él te ama y te apoyaría… Henry saldría de casa de los Evans y los dos podríais ser felices… –Wilde intentó convencerlo a la desesperada.

–¿No lo entiendes? Henry es capaz de todo… Lo era con dieciocho años cuando tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo… ¡Imagínate ahora! –Anderson respondió. –Si le dejo sin los Evans, ya no tendría nada que perder.

–Boxeas, Sam tiene fuerza, nos tenéis a todos nosotros… ¡No estáis solos! Ya no eres un niño asustadizo ni estás solo. Hazle frente, lucha por lo que amas. –Ella intentó darle el coraje que le faltaba.

–Lo siento, Kitty, pero no puedo…

Blaine salió porque no quería seguir escuchando a su amiga. No se fijó en quién estaba en el pasillo cuando salió, por lo que se encontró frente a Brittany, Tina y Artie. Suspiró frustrado, sabía que ellos también querían hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado con Sam. Él lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

No le había dicho nada a nadie, pero había empezado a solicitar plaza en otras universidades alrededor del país. Después de convencer a Sam para que solicitara el ingreso en varios centros de estudios superiores para explotar su vena artística, sabía que necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes porque existía la posibilidad de que Evans y él acabaran en la misma ciudad. En ese momento, solo esperaba ser aceptado en una en la que no estuviera nadie que conociera y pudiera hablarle de su ex.

–Estás perdiendo tu brillo de unicornio y corres el riesgo de perder el cuerno… ¿Sabes lo que es un unicornio sin brillo ni cuerno? ¡Un común caballo! Pero tú no eres común, eres especial… ¿Por qué estás perdiendo esa parte de ti que te hace especial? –Pierce preguntó triste. Wilde salió tras Blaine, por lo que pudo escuchar el final del comentario y sonrió con tristeza. Sam y ella no eran los únicos que deseaban de vuelta a Blaine Warbler. Esperaba que eso ablandara al otro y le hiciera reaccionar.

–¿Qué? –Anderson estaba sorprendido y no había entendido muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

–Hasta la entrenadora me ha pedido que esté atenta, que quiere que te proteja… Pero no sé de qué. –Brittany dijo inocentemente.

–¿Sue se preocupa por Blaine? –Tina la miró sorprendida mientras Artie estaba sin palabras. Sue Sylvester no era conocida por preocuparse por sus alumnos salvo que pasara algo muy grave. Ellos sabían que ella había ayudado a Kitty a encontrar a Anderson cuando éste desapareció, por lo que sospechaban que sabía algo más.

–¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? –El ex Warbler acabó gritando enfadado mientras se alejaba de ahí, dispuesto a encontrar otro escondite para pasar el resto del día…

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Blaine salió del McKinley. Se había escondido para evitar a sus amigos y a Sam y acabó saltándose la última clase, la reunión de los superhéroes y los ensayos de New Directions. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a nadie en ese momento.

Esperó hasta última hora para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, no quería más personas intentando hablar con él para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que todos tenían buena intención, pero él ya empezaba a resentirse y no tenía fuerza para nada.

El instituto estaba completamente desierto porque era muy tarde y los estudiantes no querían estar en ese lugar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Nada más salir del edifcio se dio cuenta de que tal vez había cometido una imprudencia, porque vio a Henry a lo lejos.

Intentó correr hacia su coche, pero sabía que tenía una enorme desventaja. Al final, el mayor acabó alcanzándolo cuando apenas le quedaban 20 metros para llegar a su vehículo.

–¿Dónde te crees que vas? –El rubio comentó mientras lo agarraba con fuerza del brazo. Anderson sabía que tendría un moratón, pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

–A casa. –La voz de Blaine sonó temblorosa.

–Yo creo que no… Antes tienes algo que explicarme, ¿no? –El agarre aumentó, provocando un temblor en el estudiante.

–Yo… No…

–No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad? Volviste a besar a mi primo, volviendo a confundirlo cuando estaba olvidándote… ¿No te cansas de dañar a la gente? ¿No te das cuenta que nadie necesita que sigas esparciendo tu polvo de hada? –Henry gritó enfadado. Pensaba que había tenido mucha paciencia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para alejar a su primo de ese chico que tenía frente a él.

–Yo… –Blaine tenía tanto miedo que no sabía qué decir.

–¿No sabes hablar? ¿O lo que pasa es que tengo razón y no sabes qué mentira inventarte? Seguramente sea esto último… En fin, te dije que pagarías si volvías a acercarte a mi primo y, si no cumplo mis promesas, acabarás pensando que puedes volver con él sin que yo haga nada… No me culpes a mí, eres tú el que se lo ha buscado…

Henry tiró de Blaine hacia el suelo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, esa vez estaba solo y todo el trabajo recaía sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno intentaba levantarse por lo que decidió darle una patada. Sabía que intentaría escapar o defenderse, por lo que pensó que debía dejarlo inconsciente cuando antes. Encontró una rama de árbol rota y decidió usarla para golpearle en la cabeza.

Anderson sintió un inmenso dolor en la cabeza y su vista se nubló, intentó llevarse la mano a la zona donde había recibido el golpe, pero un nuevo golpe hizo que su vista se quedara en negro y perdiera el conocimiento. A partir de ahí, estaba en manos de Henry, que podía hacer con él todo lo que quisiera.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: MENTIRAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Siento el retraso de la actualización, pero he tenido un pequeño problema de salud y no tenía ni ganas ni inspiración para escribir. Por suerte, ya estoy de vuelta... Aunque creo que me costará algo volver a las actualizaciones habituales porque tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y no tendré mucho tiempo libre...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: MENTIRAS**_

Henry llegó a casa de sus tíos después de haber pensado en una buena excusa para su aspecto. Había un poco de sangre en su ropa y sus manos mostraban que había golpeado a alguien. Por eso había dejado su cartera y su teléfono móvil donde nadie podía encontrarlo, había decidido fingir un robo si al final lo descubrían. Entró y, como sospechaba, Mary, Dwight y Sam acudieron rápidamente para ver qué había sucedido.

–Estoy bien, me han asaltado y me han robado el móvil y la cartera. –El joven explicó.

–¿Has ido al hospital? –La mujer preguntó preocupada mientras miraba con atención las manos del chico.

–No, no me han hecho casi nada, he intentado defenderme. Se han ido rápidamente tras coger las cosas. –Henry explicó.

–¿Y la sangre? –El mayor quiso saber, algo receloso. Había algo extraño en todo eso, aunque no sabía el qué.

–No es nada, de verdad. –El chico no sabía como parar el interrogatorio.

–¿Has ido a la policía? –El señor Evans insistió. No confiaba del todo en la versión de su sobrino.

–Sí, ya he solucionado eso… Si no te importa, quiero ir a descansar, estoy agotado.

Henry subió las escaleras corriendo a su habitación, no podía seguir arriesgándose a que se dieran cuenta de su mentira. Para su fortuna, ni su tía ni su primo habían notado nada.

* * *

Mary respondió a la llamada después de ver que era Pam en la pantalla. Era tarde y le extrañaba que la llamara, por lo que no pudo evitar esa sensación de que había pasado algo.

–Hola. –Ella intentó mantener la calma.

–¡Mary! Soy Pam. Me han llamado del hospital, Blaine está ingresado… No me han dicho más. James y yo vamos de camino, pero quería avistarte antes para que lo sepa Sam… –Ella explicó.

–Vamos allí ahora mismo. –La señora Evans afirmó.

–No es necesario, tan pronto sepa algo te aviso.

–¿Realmente crees que podré mantener a Sam lejos por mucho tiempo? Henry se quedará con los niños y nosotros iremos allí tan pronto como podamos… Ánimo Pam.

–Muchas gracias por todo… –La señora Anderson estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–Por mucho que nuestros hijos se empeñen en negarlo, pronto seremos familia y las familias se apoyan…

–Eso espero, la verdad.

Las dos se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto y dándose ánimos mutuamente, Mary colgó y miró a Dwight y Sam, que la observaban algo preocupados.

–Querido, ve a buscar los abrigos. Sam, dile a Henry que salimos y que se tiene que quedar cuidando de Stevie y Stacey. Dile que siento no poder dejarle descansar como quería, pero es una emergencia. –La madre ordenó.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El padre cuestionó, algo intrigado.

–Blaine está en el hospital. –Ella informó.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? –Sam estaba alterado.

–No sabemos nada todavía, Pam y James están de camino. Vamos a ir a apoyarlos.

Los dos obedecieron y se pusieron a realizar las tareas que Mary les había ordenado. El adolescente subió a la habitación de su primo para hablar con él.

–Adelante. –Henry gritó al escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta, después de esconder el libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente. No quería que descubrieran que no estaba afectado.

–Hola… Siento molestarte, pero nos han llamado diciendo que Blaine está en el hospital y vamos a verlo. Tienes que quedarte con Stevie y Stacey hasta que volvamos. Sé que quieres descansar, pero es una emergencia. –El más joven explicó.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? –El mayor de los dos aparentó preocupación. Si era sincero, no esperaba que lo encontraran tan pronto. Creía haberlo dejado demasiado herido como para buscar ayuda por sí mismo.

–No lo sabemos todavía, vamos a ir al hospital a ver qué nos dicen. –Sam explicó.

–Yo me quedo con los niños, no os preocupéis por nada que no sea la salud de Blaine. –Henry intentó mostrarse sincero. –Pero avisadme tan pronto sepáis algo.

–Claro. –El estudiante del McKinley se despidió, sin sospechar que su primo era el culpable del estado en el que se encontraba su expareja.

* * *

Las piernas de Sam temblaban mientras el joven entraba en el hospital acompañado de sus padres. Era Dwight el que lo sujetaba por los hombros, en un intento de mostrarle apoyo para afrontar lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Blaine.

Mary había vuelto a hablar con Pam y sabía exactamente donde estaban los Anderson, por lo que no tuvieron que pararse para preguntar. Enseguida vieron a los padres del joven que estaba ingresado y se acercaron. Su angustia aumentó al darse cuenta de que habían llorado.

–¿Qué os han dicho? –La mujer preguntó nada más llegar a su lado y abrazar a Pam.

–Están haciéndole pruebas. Nos han dicho que pronto vendrá la policía a hacernos preguntas… No sé qué está pasando y no nos han dicho si está fuera de peligro…

–Eso es porque hasta ahora no podíamos confirmar nada. –Una doctora se acercó a ellos. –Siento interrumpir, pero traigo los resultados de las pruebas. Soy la doctora Smith. Blaine sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y llegó bastante aturdido al hospital. Le hemos realizado unas pruebas para asegurarnos de que no tenía algo más grave que necesitara tratamiento. Por suerte, todo ha salido bien y ya no está desorientado. Aun así, vamos a dejarlo en observación unos días, no queremos que se complique. Esa era la parte que más nos preocupaba cuando ha llegado, pero también hemos hecho otras pruebas para comprobar que ninguno de los golpes que ha sufrido le suponga una consecuencia en su salud. –Ella explicó.

–Entonces… ¿Se pondrá bien? –Pam preguntó entre lágrimas.

–Sí, no hay nada que nos haga pensar que vaya a tener secuelas. En unos días podrá volver a su vida. En unos minutos vendrá a buscarlo una enfermera para indicarles donde está y podrán ir con él. Les mantendré informados si hay algún cambio… –La médica se volvió hacia la otra mujer que estaba con ella. –Les presento a la agente García. Ella les explicará qué ha pasado.

La doctora se fue mientras la otra mujer se quedó con ellos. La mujer pidió que le dijeran quienes estaban ahí y qué relación tenían con Blaine, antes de explicarles lo sucedido. Pam y James se dieron la mano, aunque estaban aliviados porque su hijo estaría bien, no podían evitar pensar en la última vez que habían vivido esa situación. Mary abrazaba a Sam, intentando consolarlo mientras Dwight se mantenía serio, algo pensativo y nervioso.

–Le he preguntado a Blaine y me ha dicho que no sabía quién le había agredido, pero sé que me estaba mintiendo. No sé por qué está protegiendo a sus agresores, creo que tiene miedo, pero quiero ayudarlo, de verdad. –Ella explicó.

–No confía mucho en la policía, ya fue agredido hace unos años por ser gay y no hicisteis nada. Supongo que por eso no os dice nada. –James quiso defender a su hijo.

–¿Sabéis quién puede ser el agresor esta vez? ¿Puede ser el mismo que la vez anterior?

–No sé nada… –Pam informó nerviosa. –Lleva días raro y sospechaba que algo le pasaba, pero no he conseguido que me cuente quién era el que le acosaba…

–Creo que yo sí sé quién es…


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: PROTEGER A QUIEN AMAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Espero volver pronto a la normalidad...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: PROTEGER A QUIEN AMAS**_

–Le he preguntado a Blaine y me ha dicho que no sabía quién le había agredido, pero sé que me estaba mintiendo. No sé por qué está protegiendo a sus agresores, creo que tiene miedo, pero quiero ayudarlo, de verdad. –Ella explicó.

–No confía mucho en la policía, ya fue agredido hace unos años por ser gay y no hicisteis nada. Supongo que por eso no os dice nada. –James quiso defender a su hijo.

–¿Sabéis quién puede ser el agresor esta vez? ¿Puede ser el mismo que la vez anterior?

–No sé nada… –Pam informó nerviosa. –Lleva días raro y sospechaba que algo le pasaba, pero no he conseguido que me cuente quién era el que le acosaba…

–Creo que yo sí sé quién es… –Dwight comenzó a decir, pero su esposa rápidamente lo interrumpió.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? –Mary cuestionó, enfadada con su marido.

–¿No te parece extraño que atracaran hoy a Henry y llegara a casa con sangre, pero sin ninguna herida salvo en las manos justo el día que Blaine es atacado? Ha dicho que se ha defendido, pero para eso debería haber recibido un golpe primero, ¿no? Tendría que tener una marca. –El hombre explicó.

–Pero… –Su esposa todavía no quería creerlo.

–¿Cuándo empezó Blaine a comportarse de manera extraña? Cuando vino Henry… ¿Otra casualidad? Pam, debería haber tenido esas sospechas antes, pero no había relacionado esos dos hechos hasta ahora… Desde que ha venido mi sobrino a casa tengo sospechas de que ha mentido y no puede ser casualidad…

–No es tu culpa, Dwight. –James respondió ya que su mujer estaba muy nerviosa.

–Mi sobrino tuvo problemas durante su último curso por agredir a un chico… –El señor Evans siguió hablando a pesar de estar muy compungido. Empezaba a sentirse culpable.

–Por agredir a Blaine. –Kitty llegaba en ese momento junto a Tina, Artie y Jake, y se dio cuenta de que debía compartir el secreto que le había confiado su amigo. –Sé que debería haber hablado antes, pero Blaine me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie. La entrenadora Sylvester y yo pensamos que podríamos protegerlo, pero hemos fallado. Lo siento.

–Kitty, cielo… No es tu culpa. –Pam se acercó y abrazó a la chica. –Es muy importante que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes.

–Sam estaba muy emocionado porque su primo iba a vivir con él y sus padres, por lo que Blaine no dijo nada cuando vio a Henry y lo reconoció como uno de sus agresores en el baile de Sadie Hawkings. Sin embargo, Henry volvió a encontrarse con Blaine a solas y lo amenazó con repetir lo que había pasado ese día o incluso hacérselo a Sam si no rompía su relación. Blaine tenía miedo y acabó aceptando esa situación y rompió con Sam. Esa fue la noche en que desapareció. Lo encontramos Sue y yo en el suelo, todavía llorando, y le obligamos a que nos contara todo. Intentamos animarle a que se lo contara a Sam y que volvieran, per Blaine tenía miedo y lo único que podíamos hacer era protegerlo…

–No lo entiendo. –Jake interrumpió. –He visto a Blaine boxear, es muy bueno. Podría con cualquiera.

–El miedo es irracional… –James explicó, consciente de que esos chicos todavía eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo. –A veces no es cuestión de que seas capaz o no, si no de que tengas la fuerza mental para hacerlo.

–Me voy a casa, no pienso dejar a ese monstruo con mis hijos. –Dwight dijo decidido.

–Le acompaño, me gustaría que Henry viniera a comisaría a declarar… De momento Kitty no tendrá que hacer declaración formal porque su versión es únicamente sobre lo que Blaine le ha contado, pero puede que le pidamos que declare más adelante. –La policía explicó.

–Sabremos pronto si mi sobrino ha mentido… Nos ha dicho que ha puesto una denuncia en la policía por lo que le ha pasado esta tarde. –El señor Evans comentó y los dos salieron de allí.

–Soy idiota. –Sam exclamó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Mary se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

–Debí imaginarme que era Henry el que estaba acosando a Blaine… –El adolescente se lamentó.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo lo ibas a imaginar? –Pam también se acercó. Ella sabía que solo había un culpable, el agresor de su hijo. La vez anterior todos sabían la existencia del acoso, pero nadie había hecho nada. Esa vez, todos estaban perdidos y el único que sabía lo que estaba pasando realmente era Blaine… Bueno, Kitty y Sue también, pero ellas estaban vigilando porque sabían que no podían hacer nada más. Ni siquiera la profesora podía hacer algo más que prohibirle la entrada al centro.

–Discutí con él… Pensaba que su problema era que no entendía que me gustara Blaine después de tantas chicas y que tenía prejuicios sobre la bisexualidad que podía cambiar… Pero era mucho más, no era que no comprendía que me pudieran gustar las chicas y los chicos…

–Sabes que, si Blaine te escuchara, odiaría que dijeras que eres estúpido. –Kitty afirmó, a falta de su amigo, iba a ser ella quien apoyara al que esperaba pronto sería el novio de Anderson.

–Yo podría haber evitado todo esto… ¡Por supuesto que soy idiota! –Evans insistió y Tina corrió a su lado y lo abrazó. Ella se sentía inútil porque ni sabía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, mucho menos lo había podido apoyar.

–¿Señores Anderson? –Una doctora se acercó a ellos, lo que les preocupó porque pensaban que ya les habían contado todo lo que debían saber.

–Somos nosotros. ¿Hay algún problema? –Pam quiso saber.

–No es nada grave, relájense. Soy la doctora Gibbs, psicóloga del centro. Quiero que firmen unos permisos para hablar con Blaine y después pueden pasar a verlo. –La médica explicó.

–Blaine lleva acudiendo a un especialista desde su anterior agresión, pero no tengo ningún inconveniente en que hables con él. –James informó.

–Supongo que confiará en el psicólogo que lleva tanto tiempo con él más que en mí, así que lo mejor será que le consigan cita lo antes posible. Las secuelas físicas de lo ocurrido sanarán rápido, pero las psicológicas tardarán más. –Ella informó.

–Lo sabemos, ya pasamos por algo similar hace años. Gracias por todo. –La madre sonrió algo aliviada porque por un segundo había pensado que la situación de su hijo se había complicado.

–Como ya hemos aclarado todo, comentaros que ya podéis pasar a verlo, pero el horario de visitas ha acabado. –La doctora miró al resto de personas que acompañaban a los Anderson. –Podemos hacer una excepción y os daremos media hora para que puedan estar dos personas con él, pero transcurrido ese tiempo, solo una persona podrá estar con él en la habitación y será quien pase la noche con él. Si no quieren pasar la noche aquí, que sepan que las enfermeras pueden cuidarlo bien.

–Yo me quedaré. –Pam afirmó y miró a su esposo.

–Mary, Sam, yo os llevaré a casa cuando salga de ver a Blaine si lo necesitáis… –James les ofreció. –Sam, sé que quieres ver a Blaine hoy, pero será mejor que esperes a mañana. Te prometo que pasaré a buscarte a primera hora para que vengas conmigo al hospital.

–Vale, muchas gracias señor Anderson. –El joven agradeció.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames James? Somos casi familia. –El mayor sonrió y los dos Anderson se fueron a ver a su hijo, mientras el resto de New Directions se despedían de Sam, que se quedaría junto a su madre esperando a James.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: DÍA DE VISITAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: DÍA DE VISITAS**_

Sam se despertó inusualmente temprano para ser un sábado, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si quería acompañar a James para ver a Blaine. Esa noche apenas había podido dormir, pero eso no le importaba. A pesar de que le habían dicho que Blaine estaría bien, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al llegar a la cocina tras su ducha y vestirse, vio a sus padres que estaban desayunando. Los saludó antes de coger una manzana, pero pronto su madre estuvo a su lado.

–De eso nada, jovencito. Si quieres que James te lleve a ver a Blaine, tienes que desayunar bien. –Mary le dijo de manera firme. No quería que su hijo descuidara su alimentación después de todo lo que se habían esforzado para que entendiera que tenía más que un cuerpo bonito y que no debería estar tan obsesionado con su cuerpo.

–Quiero estar listo cuando venga el señor Anderson… –El joven intentó explicar, aunque se sentó de todos modos.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura de que James estará dispuesto a esperar que desayunes si viene… –Dwight le indicó que se sentara.

–¿Sabéis algo de Henry? –Sam apretó los puños, como si estuviera preparándose para golpear a su primo. Su madre le puso delante unas tortitas que había preparado y comenzó a comer.

–Tu tía ha llamado. Ha ido a comisaría para enterarse de qué ha pasado… Está avergonzada y no ha parado de disculparse. Parece que Henry se va a quedar hasta el juicio en prisión, porque es reincidente. James y Pam han buscado un buen abogado porque no quieren que esta vez quede libre…

–¿Has hablado con los Anderson? –El joven interrumpió a su padre.

–Sí, he hablado con James…

–¿Cómo está Blaine? –El menor lo miró con ansia. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba la persona que le había robado el corazón.

–Está bien… No ha pasado buena noche por culpa del dolor, pero no ha tenido ninguna complicación. Si hoy se encuentra mejor, mañana puede que le den el alta, aunque tendrá que tomarse las cosas con calma unos días. –Mary sonrió al ver que su hijo suspiraba.

–Tengo que advertirte… Kurt ha venido a Lima para estar con Blaine. –Dwight informó.

–¿Qué? –La voz de Sam fue apenas un susurro.

–James está molesto porque cree que quiere volver con Blaine, pero él no le va a dejar que se acerque… Sin embargo, sabe que solo lo puede mantener lejos si Blaine lo quiere lejos… Te lo digo no para que te molestes o te enfades, te lo digo para que sepas que no puedes esperar. Necesitas hablar con Blaine sobre lo que ha pasado y qué vais a hacer con vuestra relación… –Mary comentó.

–Pero…

–No, Sam, nada de "peros". Sabes que Blaine rompió contigo porque Henry lo amenazó. Henry ya no os puede hacer daño, por lo que no tenéis motivos para seguir separados. Hijo… Necesitas hablar con él y aclararlo todo… –La madre explicó de manera firme.

–Lo sé, mamá. Tengo pensado hablar con él y que volvamos a estar juntos… Pero ahora no. No quiero aprovecharme de lo débil que está o presionarlo a que haga algo que no quiere o para lo que no está preparado… Yo respeto eso y, si Kurt no lo hace, acabará perdiendo a Blaine. –El joven dijo de manera firme y sus progenitores no quisieron comentar nada más.

* * *

Entrar a la habitación de Blaine fue más duro de lo que Sam había pensado. El joven tenía la parte superior de la cabeza vendada para ocultar la herida que lo había dejado inconsciente. Tenía un moratón en la mejilla y se notaba la escayola que tenía alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. También tenía una vía en el brazo derecho, que se encargaba de suministrarle los medicamentos.

El corazón del rubio se encogió al pensar que él podría haber evitado esa situación. No podía parar de pensar que era su culpa, que él no había hecho nada para proteger al amor de su vida y había acabado herido en el hospital.

–Deja de sentirte culpable, tú no has hecho nada malo. –Blaine lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Cómo sabías en lo que estoy pensando? –El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Os dejaré solos un rato. –Pam propuso y sacó de ahí a James, que había ido con Evans al hospital.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes sin decir nada. Los dos se sentían culpables por la situación en la que se encontraban, aunque por motivos diferentes. Por un lado, Blaine creía que era su culpa que no estuvieran juntos y que había sido un cobarde que no se merecía ser amado por alguien tan maravilloso. Por otro lado, Sam sentía que debería haber cuidado y protegido a su novio.

–No me has respondido. –El rubio dijo al cabo de un rato.

–¿A qué? –El moreno estaba confundido. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado qué estaban hablando.

–¿Cómo sabías en lo que estaba pensando? –Los ojos verdes buscaron una respuesta en los avellana.

–Te conozco muy bien y sé que te sientes culpable porque no has podido protegerme… Pero no es tu culpa. Fue Henry el que me agredió y amenazó y fui yo el cobarde que no se atrevió a defenderse… Tú no podías hacer nada…

–Blaine… Quiero que sepas que te sigo amando y que, cuando estés preparado, podremos volver. Sé que me dejaste para protegerme, pero ese peligro está en la cárcel y no puede hacernos más daño. Solo falta que tú estés preparado para volver a estar conmigo, no quiero que fuerces la situación. –Evans agarró con suavidad la mano que no estaba vendada de su ex y la acarició con dulzura.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver conmigo? –Anderson frunció el ceño.

–Claro que sí, eres la persona de la que me he enamorado. Eres perfecto para mí. –Sam asintió, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

–¿De verdad? ¿No crees que soy un cobarde? ¿No crees que debería perder peso para ser atractivo? ¿No debería haber luchado por mi amor por ti en vez de dejar que me dijeran qué hacer? –El moreno dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Se sentía tan inútil y tan mal por esa situación.

–Por supuesto que no… Te sacrificaste para protegerme… Deberías haberme contado qué estaba pasando, pero estabas sufriendo porque querías protegerme… ¿Por qué dices que tienes que adelgazar? ¡Eres perfecto! –El rubio se extrañó.

–Sue dijo…

–¡Olvídate lo que dijo Sue! Sabes como es y no deberías prestar atención a lo que dice. Eres perfecto y no quiero que cambies… –En ese momento, el más alto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. –¿No ibas al comedor porque te estabas saltando comidas, no por no verme? –Evans no necesitó respuesta porque el otro se sonrojó notablemente. –¿Después de todo aquello que me dijiste cuando yo pensaba que solo era un cuerpo? ¡Blaine! Eres maravilloso… Jamás pienses que debes cambiar algo, ni por mí ni por nadie. ¿Me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometeré si me das algo a cambio. –El más bajo sonrió.

–¿El qué? –Sam quiso saber.

–Un beso.

El rubio sonrió y asintió, pero le dio el beso en la mejilla. Ante la mirada decepcionada y confundida del otro, supo que debía aclararlo.

–Prefiero esperar a que oficialmente volvamos a ser pareja, cuando estés preparado, para darte el beso que realmente quiero darte. –El más alto admitió.

–Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. –El moreno confesó, sonrojándose aún más. Apretó la mano del otro ya que todavía estaban entrelazadas y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo iría bien y que pronto volvería a ser feliz.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: LA VUELTA DE KURT

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar... Por cierto, calculo que serán unos 20 capítulos, así que nos acercamos al final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: LA VUELTA DE KURT**_

Kurt quería ver a Blaine, pero sabía que ni los Anderson ni Sam le dejarían. Veía lo que había pasado como una oportunidad para reconquistar al amor de su vida. Él jamás había planeado que el moreno rehiciera su vida. Tenía que estar suplicándole que volvieran juntos hasta que él considerara que ya había sido suficiente.

Y mucho menos tenía que estar con Sam, quien le había mentido y rechazado descaradamente cuando llegó a Lima… ¡Decía que no era gay! Pero, para su fortuna, había cometido un gran error que había acabado con Blaine en el hospital… Eso le sirvió para deshacerse de Sebastian hacía un año, por lo que tenía que ser suficiente para sacar a Evans del futuro de su ex.

Sabía que pronto mandarían a Blaine a casa, por lo que tenía que darse prisa. Sin embargo, no dejaban solo al joven en ningún momento. Ya casi creía que no lo conseguiría cuando Sam salió para ir a su casa a comer y Pam salió para preparar las cosas para que pudieran irse a casa.

Ese fue el momento elegido por Hummel para colarse en la habitación sin que nadie lo supiera. Anderson se sorprendió notoriamente al verlo, era la última persona a la que esperaba allí. Le habían dicho que había acudido tras la agresión, pero pensaba que después de que lo obligaran a irse del hospital, no volvería.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Blaine fue más borde de lo que le habría gustado, pero tenía dudas de la intención de su ex después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Venía a verte… Me preocupaba por ti, pero no me han dejado verte. –Kurt sonrió, intentando aparentar inocencia.

–Claro que no te dejaban… Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…

–¡Precisamente por eso! Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe por ti… Todavía te amo y estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que me has hecho y darnos una segunda oportunidad. –El castaño se acercó y besó al otro en los labios. El moreno estaba tan aturdido por todo lo que había escuchado y por ese beso, que no reaccionó. –¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón, como siempre. Somos almas gemelas y ahora que irás a Nueva York, los dos estaremos en NYADA y seremos la pareja más poderosa de Broadway…

–Será mejor que salgas. –Pam dijo fría, porque había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que no le gustaba la presencia del ex de su hijo. –James vendrá en cualquier momento y nos iremos a casa, donde los Evans nos están esperando para que podamos celebrar en familia que Blaine está bien.

Kurt se fue, feliz porque pensaba que había conseguido su objetivo. Esperaba que pronto, cuando Blaine estuviera mejor y se pudiera adaptar a su vida en Nueva York, podrían ser felices y él volvería a tener todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz… Por suerte, Sam solo sería un recuerdo, al igual que Sebastian.

–Mamá, yo… –El moreno sintió que debía explicar lo que había pasado, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No hace falta que expliques nada. Sé que amas a Sam… Te pido que soluciones las cosas con Kurt cuanto antes, nada bueno puede salir de todo esto. –La madre aconsejó antes de ayudar a su hijo a ponerse la ropa para poder ir a su casa.

* * *

Kurt sonrió con malicia al llegar a casa de los Evans porque Sam salía de casa en ese momento para ir a casa de Blaine. Esa era su oportunidad para "eliminar" a la competencia. No iba a matarlo, no llegaba a ese extremo, pero sí quería que el rubio desapareciera de la vida de su amor. A pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que eran novios, todavía tenía ciertas dudas.

Por eso consideraba que lo mejor que podía hacer era convencerlo de que tenía que retirarse y dejar a Anderson para que estuviera con él. Confiaba en que fuera razonable y comprendiera que era lo mejor para todo.

En cuanto se bajó del coche, se dio cuenta de que Evans no estaba muy contento al verlo. Suponía que no era el único que no "estaba en guerra", que él también quería evitar ese encuentro que, por otra parte, era absolutamente necesario.

–¿Qué quieres, Kurt? Tengo prisa, voy a ver a Blaine. –Sam dijo de manera distante, no quería entretenerse mucho porque quería ir a estar con su amado.

–Lo siento, pero no tienes prisa porque no vas a ir a ver a Blaine. Acabo de estar con él y hemos decidido volver, por lo que tú no tienes nada que hacer en casa de los Anderson. –El castaño se mostró altivo.

–¿En serio? He llegado hace media hora y lo último que sé es que me han pedido que venga a coger algunas cosas y a avisar a mi familia. Todos vamos a pasar la tarde con los Anderson, vamos a preparar un pequeño picnic en el jardín para que Blaine tome algo el sol y el aire para que se sienta algo mejor. Nos han invitado a los cinco… ¿Cómo encaja eso con el que tú hayas vuelto con Blaine? ¿Cuándo has podido hablar con él?

–Cuando te has ido… Y no solo hemos hablado… Nos hemos besado. –Hummel dijo con malicia. Enseguida notó que al otro no le agradaba este hecho.

–Deja de decir mentiras…

–No es mentira… Además… ¿Por qué crees que te elegiría a ti si puede volver conmigo? Yo soy su alma gemela, el amor de su vida… Tú solo eres el tío con el que se acostaba mientras no podía estar conmigo. –Kurt lo interrumpió con desdén.

–Blaine me eligió a mí hace unas semanas. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? –Evans intentó sonar más seguro de lo que realmente estaba.

–¿Acaso crees que después de todo lo que le has hecho aceptará estar contigo?

–Yo no le he hecho nada. –Sam afirmó, más seguro esta vez.

–¿No? ¿Quién ha llevado a Henry de nuevo a su vida? ¿Quién ignoró todas las señales de que le pasaba algo? ¿Quién lo besó para darle el último empujón a Henry para que hiciera eso? –La expresión del rubio consiguió que el otro sonriera triunfante. Había conseguido que se sintiera culpable por lo que había pasado y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que sería capaz de proteger a Blaine por encima de todo, incluso si para eso tenía que alejarse. La excusa perfecta para conseguir sus objetivos.

–Yo no soy el culpable. –Sam susurró, pero era claro que no creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

–Sabes que lo mejor para todos es que te alejes, así que… –Kurt ni siquiera esperó la respuesta, se fue con la esperanza de que pudiera recuperar a su ex y conseguir sus objetivos para tener ese futuro que él soñaba.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: KURT O SAM

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Serán 20 capítulos... Espero que os guste lo que queda...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: KURT O SAM**_

Kurt estaba feliz porque sabía que había conseguido sembrar dudas en Sam y eso le daba una ventaja. Si todo salía según sus planes, antes de acabar el día sería el novio de Blaine. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría difícil que los Anderson le dejaran verlo. Aun así, confiaba en que el beso que le había dado a su ex fuera suficiente para revivir ese amor que ambos se habían profesado.

Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba cuando llegó allí fue que el propio Blaine estuviera sentado en el porche, dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran en la cara, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de la luz y el frescor de la brisa. Parecía un ángel, por lo que las rodillas de Hummel temblaron por la belleza que estaba viendo. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más cerca.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno preguntó de manera cortante.

–Bueno… Quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de irme a Nueva York. –El castaño susurró, había algo en el tono de voz del otro que le impedía responder de la misma manera. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no fueran tan sencillas como había previsto.

–Lo siento, Kurt, pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ya no. Durante meses estuve esperando que me perdonaras y me dieras una segunda oportunidad. Sé que yo me equivoqué y reconocí mis errores. Fui sincero cuando podría habértelo ocultado, pero no quería mentirte. Sin embargo, tú no reconociste tus errores, fue más fácil para ti echarme toda la culpa y tenerme a tu disposición, intentando arreglar algo que, si somos sinceros, se había roto mucho antes de que te fuera infiel.

–Blaine…

–No, Kurt. Por mucho que tú quieras volver, las cosas sucedieron así. Durante mucho tiempo estuve culpándome… ¡Estuve a punto de volver a Dalton! Pero Sam fue el que estuvo a mi lado y me mostró que sólo había sido un error. ¿Cómo y cuándo me enamoré de él? No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que el tiempo que estuve con él fue el mejor de mi vida. No tenía que esforzarme por complacerlo ni él para complacerme a mí. No teníamos que fingir ser alguien que no somos o pretender que no nos importa que no nos cuiden o demuestren que nos quieren. Encontramos en el otro todo lo que no habíamos encontrado antes. Yo encontré en Sam todo lo que no encontré en ti y que no sabía que quería.

–Sexo… –El castaño comentó despectivo.

–No es sexo… Es algo más… Es no tener que aparentar que solo somos amigos cuando estamos con otras personas. Es saber que en cualquier momento me puede sorprender de la misma manera que yo lo sorprendo a él…

–Yo te regalé un ramo de flores…

–Después de, muy egoístamente, impedirme que hiciera una audición para el papel protagonista porque sentías que tú te lo merecías. Entre Sam y yo no hay competencia, entre tú y yo siempre la hubo. Supongamos por un momento que voy a NYADA y que, porque así lo deciden, yo sí voy al concierto de navidad y tú no. ¿Qué va a pasar? Y cuando terminamos nuestros estudios, optaremos a los mismos papeles… ¿Estarás dispuesto a aceptar que algunas veces me preferirán a mí en vez de a ti? Tienes mucho talento, pero yo también y no siempre estarás por encima de mí. –Blaine empezaba a estar molesto. Estaba recordando todo lo que habían vivido y, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que había muchas cosas mal en su relación y que no iban a poder solucionarse.

–Entonces… ¿Lo nuestro no tiene solución? –Kurt quiso saber, ya derrotado.

–De verdad que lo siento. Lo último que querría es romperte el corazón, pero debemos ser honestos. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y recordaré con cariño los momentos hermosos que hemos vivido… Pero yo no soy lo que tú necesitas y tú no eres lo que yo necesito. Y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. –El moreno vio que Sam llegaba y lo notó muy serio.

–Espero que entiendas que no podemos ser amigos después de todo… Al menos no por el momento. –El castaño empezó a llorar porque tenía el corazón roto.

–Lo entiendo, te daré el espacio que necesites. Cuando estés listo, sabes que tienes aquí un amigo. –Anderson se levantó de la silla con mucho esfuerzo porque todavía sentía dolor por los golpes que había recibido y abrazó una última vez a su ex. Fue un abrazo corto, de dos amigos despidiéndose porque no se verán en una temporada.

Cuando Hummel se volvió, vio por primera vez a Evans ahí. No sabía cuánto había escuchado de la conversación, aunque suponía que nada de lo que se habían dicho era una sorpresa para el rubio. Él había escuchado a Blaine mientras se recuperaba de la ruptura y probablemente le había confesado todo esto antes de que fueran pareja.

–Cuídalo. –Kurt le pidió, sabiendo que lo que debía hacer era retirarse para que fueran felices. Dolía saber que ya no volverían a estar juntos, pero sabía que no podía forzar las cosas.

Sam asintió porque cualquier miedo que tenía a que Blaine le culpara de lo sucedido o que no pudieran estar juntos se había disipado. Esperó a que se subiera a su coche y se marchara para acercarse al moreno.

–¿Estás bien? –El rubio preguntó.

–Sí, la verdad. Te estaba esperando… ¿Entramos? Mis padres habrán preparado ya el jardín porque tengo ganas de estar fuera. –Anderson comentó.

–Podrían haber esperado, yo habría ayudado. –Evans sonrió.

–Creo que mis padres están tan contentos ante la posibilidad de que volvamos que no quieren que te despegues de mí. Por cierto… ¿Dónde están tus padres y hermanos? –Blaine preguntó sorprendido, esperaba a toda la familia. Los dos comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia el jardín.

–He venido yo primero porque Kurt dijo algo que me dejó preocupado… Estarán de camino. –Sam estaba encantado de que el otro se preocupara su familia.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Kurt? –En ese momento, el moreno se asustó.

–Algo sobre un beso y que habíais vuelto… Tendría dudas, pero te he escuchado hablar con Kurt, así que estoy tranquilo. –El rubio explicó.

–Me ha besado él… Y él ha sido el que ha dicho que volvemos sin tener en cuenta lo que yo quería o sentía. Pero yo quiero estar contigo… –Evans pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

–Yo también quiero estar contigo…


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: PRATT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo, espero que os guste como voy cerrando tramas... Siento que sea tan corto, pero si alargaba un poco probablemente me quedaba sin capítulo final... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: PRATT**_

Dos días después, Blaine estaba listo para ir al instituto por primera vez tras sufrir la agresión. Como era de esperar, su madre estaba más pesada que de costumbre y seguía insistiendo que tal vez era demasiado pronto para volver a las clases, pero el joven quería volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible. Ya tenía suficiente teniendo que ir al psicólogo y a rehabilitación porque, aunque no tenía secuelas visibles, todavía le costaba mover algunos músculos debido a los golpes.

Después de más de diez minutos convenciendo a su madre, vio que Sam había llegado a buscarlo. Todavía era pronto, por lo que se extrañaba que estuviera allí. Aun así, estaba agradecido porque no creía que pudiera ganar a su madre en ese debate y no quería quedarse otro día más en cama, aburrido y solo.

–Gracias. –Dijo el moreno nada más entrar en el vehículo.

–Es tu coche, lo menos que puedo hacer es pasar a buscarte. –El rubio se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a su gesto.

–Me refería a que vinieras antes. Mi madre no quiere que vaya al instituto. –El más bajo informó.

–Tal vez tenga razón y deberías descansar… –Evans comenzó a decir, pero enseguida fue interrumpido.

–No, por favor. Tú no… –Anderson parecía molesto. –No quiero seguir en casa sin hacer nada todo el día. El doctor Owen cree que sería bueno para mí volver a llevar una vida más o menos normal y no tengo secuelas físicas que me impidan estar allí…

–Pero sigues débil y acabarás agotado. –Sam intentó razonar.

–Estaré bien. Por favor, vamos al instituto… –Blaine suplicó y el otro estuvo a punto de obedecer cuando recordó por qué había ido tan pronto.

–En un minuto… Antes tengo que enseñarte lo que ha llegado. –El rubio le dio una carta. El moreno la miró y enseguida entendió que era.

–¿Por qué no la has abierto? –El joven de ojos color avellana preguntó.

–Tengo miedo… ¿Y si no me han aceptado? ¡O peor aún! ¿Y si me han aceptado, pero no me han concedido una beca? –El más alto estaba nervioso.

–Sabes que mi abuelo tenía un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York para cuando viajaba a la ciudad a hacer negocios. Vamos a ir a vivir allí los dos si tú quieres. Si no tienes beca, puedes trabajar para pagarte los estudios sin preocuparte de pagar un lugar para vivir. –Anderson intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¿Puedes abrirla tú, por favor? Estoy muy nervioso y no sé cómo reaccionaré… Tanto si son buenas como malas noticias. –Evans estaba casi temblando.

–Claro…

Blaine abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Pronto sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, mientras agarraba con dulzura la mano del chico que le había robado el corazón. Había sido admitido en Pratt para estudiar arte y diseño gráfico. Podía cumplir sus sueños de ser un artista y, además, estudiarían en la misma ciudad. Tal vez no había conseguido la beca completa a la que aspiraba, pero como no tendría que pagar renta, sería de gran ayuda que sólo tuviera que buscar un trabajo de fin de semana para cubrir sus gastos.

–¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Vas a estudiar en Nueva York! –Blaine reía a carcajadas mientras se acercaba y lo abrazabas.

–No me lo esperaba… No sé si merezco… –Sam comenzó a decir y el otro se sorprendió. El moreno rompió el abrazo para ver a la persona que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón.

–¿Por qué crees que no lo mereces? –Los ojos color avellana parecían tristes.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado…

–¿De qué hablas? –El Cheerio estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No sabía por qué el rubio no estaba emocionado.

–Después de lo de Henry…

–¡Alto ahí! –Anderson lo interrumpió de manera muy seria. –Sabes de sobra que no es tu culpa que Henry… –Blaine no terminó la frase, a pesar de todo seguía teniendo problemas al recordar lo sucedido. –Tú no sabías nada y no podías hacer nada, yo tenía miedo y no podía hacer nada. Todo es culpa de Henry, tú y yo somos las víctimas.

–Gracias… –Evans sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado. Si Blaine estaba tan seguro de que él no tenía la culpa, probablemente era porque era real.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla al otro, Sam arrancó el coche para empezar el camino hacia el McKinley.

* * *

Blaine y Sam tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la agresión, pero las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Entre los exámenes finales, los ensayos para los Nacionales, la planificación para ir a Nueva York y las visitas con el doctor del moreno, los chicos apenas habían podido pasar a solas.

Su situación seguía todavía sin terminar de definirse. No eran solo amigos, ambos sabían que ya no podían estar solo así. Tampoco eran pareja, habían decidido esperar para que todos sus problemas quedaran atrás antes de volver. Sin embargo, salvo que ya no se besaban en los labios, su comportamiento era el mismo que había sido antes de la aparición de Henry.

Junto a ellos, el resto de New Directions. Mientras que el moreno agarraba la mano de Kitty con su mano libre, el rubio hacía lo mismo con Tina. Todos estaban agrupados y agarrándose a sus compañeros mientras esperaban el veredicto.

Su actuación había sido impecable, aunque la competencia también había sido muy buena. Aun así, habían pasado todos los cortes y el ganador estaba entre ellos y Throat Explosion. Aunque haber llegado hasta ahí era algo especial para ellos, querían ganar para demostrar que, por mucho que Rachel y Finn fueran los favoritos de Mr. Schue, ellos también eran buenos artistas.

–Y los campeones son… ¡New Directions!

Nada más escuchar esas palabras, Blaine tiró de la mano que sujetaba a Sam para acercarlo a su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios, para celebrar la victoria y, por supuesto, para retomar esa relación para la que estaba más que preparado.

El rubio rápidamente correspondió ese beso, feliz de que las cosas volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad. Todavía había cosas que debían afrontar, pero al menos ya podrían hacerlo juntos. Esperaban encontrar la felicidad en su nueva vida…


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: NYADA O JUILLIARD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia... Ha sido un placer escribirla... Espero poder volver pronto con más historias y que os guste el final de esta...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: NYADA O JUILLIARD**_

Blaine no podía ser más feliz. Estaba con Sam de nuevo y podía decir que ya nada podría separarlos. Habían aprendido que la comunicación era la clave para estar juntos. La culpabilidad del rubio había desaparecido y el moreno estaba más tranquilo y ya no tenía tanto miedo.

Era cierto que Henry estaba en libertad con cargos, pero tenía una orden de alejamiento y sabían que no se acercaría a ellos porque, ante cualquier problema, podría complicarse su caso y eso evitaría que se acercara a ellos.

Solo había una cosa que podía empañar su felicidad. Anderson todavía no había recibido respuesta de las dos universidades en Nueva York a las que había enviado solicitud. Sabiendo que Evans iría allí y que tenían lugar en el que vivir, necesitaba saber que él iría a alguno de los dos sitios.

Esa tarde, la pareja fue a casa del moreno para estar un rato juntos después del ensayo del club Glee, donde se habían quedado algo triste por el ambiente de despedida. Nada más entrar, Pam corrió hacia ellos con dos sobres grandes en la mano.

–Han llegado hace un rato. –La mujer le entregó los dos sobres, indudablemente, las cartas de aceptación o rechazo que llevaba días esperando.

–¡Ábrelas! –Sam insistió, nervioso y emocionado, deseando saber cuál era la respuesta de las dos universidades.

–No sé si…

Pam, molesta por las dudas de su hijo, le quitó los sobres, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido.

–Si no las abres tú, Sam puede abrir una y yo la otra…

La mujer le entregó al novio de su hijo uno de los sobres y los dos rápidamente abrieron las cartas. Por un lado, el rubio fruncía el ceño, intentando entender las palabras, algo que le resultaba difícil porque la letra era pequeña y su dislexia empeoraba cuando estaba nervioso. Por otro lado, el rostro de la madre permanecía impasible, sin dar muestra de lo que sentía al leer esas palabras.

Eso hacía que los nervios de Blaine se intensificaran, al menos hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

–Blaine… Creo que te han admitido. –El rubio susurró y el otro le quitó la carta rápidamente para leerlo por sí mismo. Así era, Juilliard lo había aceptado y, si quería, en septiembre comenzaría sus estudios en música y composición. No tardó mucho en abrazar a su novio y a su madre a la vez. Estaba muy feliz, era lo mejor que podía imaginarse nunca. Iba a vivir en Nueva York con su novio y a prepararse para ser músico.

–NYADA también te ha aceptado, cariño. –Pam dijo orgullosa y besó la mejilla de su hijo. –Ahora tendrás que elegir. ¿Cuál de las dos prefieres?

–Yo… –En ese momento, el moreno se dio cuenta de que debería haber pensado antes qué prefería en el caso de que fuera aceptado por las dos.

–No tienes que decidirlo ahora… ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¿Cómo prefieres? ¿En familia o con amigos? –Sam propuso.

–¿Y si cenamos los cuatro juntos hoy y el viernes salimos con todos para celebrarlo? –Anderson propuso, sin ser consciente de que su chico se entristecía. Estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que no se percató de la ligera

–Lo que quieras... Si quieres, puedo buscar un restaurante donde vayamos a cenar… Y Sam, cielo, avisa a tu madre que cenas con nosotros y que te quedas a dormir… Le diré a James que pase por tu casa de vuelta al trabajo para que tus padres le den algo de ropa para que mañana puedas ir al instituto. –La mujer cogió su teléfono y salió para dejar a los dos jóvenes a solas.

–Si es cena en familia… –El rubio comentó en voz baja, mirando la puerta por la que había salido la señora Anderson.

–Tú eres parte de la familia… Creo que nuestros padres han asumido que somos familia antes que nosotros. –Blaine sonrió y dejó un beso en la mandíbula inferior de su novio.

–Tienes razón, tus padres hablaban con los míos incluso cuando no estábamos juntos. –El más alto sonrió mientras comenzaba el camino a la habitación de su novio. Una sesión de besos era el plan perfecto para la primera parte de la celebración.

–A diferencia de Kurt, a mis padres les gustas… Están encantados contigo. –El moreno explicó como si fuera obvio que todo venía de eso.

–Lo sé, tu madre no paró de pedirme que volviera contigo hasta que finalmente volvimos. –Evans rio.

–¿Debería preocuparme de lo que planeasteis juntos? –El más bajo decidió bromear.

–Claro que no, buscamos tu bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte. –El rubio sonrió con malicia y decidió terminar de subir las escaleras corriendo y entrar en la habitación de su pareja. El otro lo siguió también a toda prisa.

–¡Quiero saberlo! –Exigió mientras entraba en su habitación, pero tan pronto cerró la puerta, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y un cuerpo que lo presionaba contra la pared. –Sam…

–No digas nada, he deseado darte un beso así desde que nos hemos enterado de que te han admitido en NYADA y Juilliard…

–¿A cuál debo ir? –Blaine preguntó, deseando consejo. Eso rompió el momento pasional que estaban teniendo y se sentaron en la cama.

–Es tu decisión… Cantante y actor o cantante y compositor… Sabes que en Juilliard puedes tomar clases de interpretación y en NYADA de composición… –El más alto sonrió con dulzura.

–No sé por qué, pero… Creo que prefiero Juilliard. –El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–No tienes que tener un motivo concreto, solo tienes que decidirte por una. Si haces lo que te dicte tu corazón, sé que no te arrepentirás. Yo estaré más que feliz de ser el marido de Blaine Anderson, el gran músico. –El rubio le acarició la cara.

–¿Marido? ¿Quién te dice a ti que llegaremos tan lejos? –El más bajo bromeó y su novio le hizo cosquillas. Durante un rato estuvieron así, hasta que el más alto se apiadó de él y decidió parar. –Iré a Juilliard… Y que sepas, que yo estaré más que feliz de ser el marido de Sam Evans, el artista.

Los dos se besaron, sin ser conscientes de que los dos conseguirían sus sueños, que tendrían éxito en sus respectivas carreras y que, por supuesto, acabarían casados y formando una hermosa familia. Por fin Blaine era libre y su pasado no le perseguía, además de haber encontrado el compañero en Sam, su mejor amigo, esa persona con la que podía ser él mismo.


End file.
